<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>七首诗 by 23_45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217878">七首诗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45'>23_45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向，百合，gl性行为描写，慎入。<br/>主cp：saki×daimon，副cp：maadai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayakaze Sakina/Nozomi Fuuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章 松林的辽阔<br/><br/>啊，松林的辽阔，浪花的喋喋，<br/>光线迟缓的运动，孤独的钟，<br/>黄昏落进你的眼睛，娃娃，<br/>大地在其中歌唱的地壳！<br/><br/>河流在你身上歌唱而我的灵魂遁入其中，<br/>一如你所要求的，而你把它送到你愿意的地方。<br/>你的希望的弓瞄准我的道路，<br/>我就会在狂乱中射出一连串的箭。<br/><br/>我视野所及到处是你浓雾的腰身。<br/>你的沉默穷追猛打我备倍受折磨的时刻；<br/>我的吻抛锚，我湿漉漉的情欲营巢<br/>在你拥有透明石头似的胳膊的身上。<br/><br/>你那被爱情敲响并逐渐模糊在<br/>回荡并逐渐消失的薄暮里的，神秘的声音啊！<br/>此所以在深沉的时刻我看到了，在田野上<br/>麦穗不停地敲响在风的嘴巴里。<br/><br/>——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/><br/><br/><br/>“aya酱，你的梦想是什么？”<br/><br/>“我想有一天能站在宝冢的舞台上，成为最闪亮的存在。”<br/><br/>望海用修长的手指轻轻抚摸着曾经的珍宝，那张为激励自己考上宝冢音乐学院而亲手做成的日历。即使时间已经过去近二十年了，日历上稚嫩的文字和照片都已然褪色，但曾经的梦想却依旧闪烁着，像一块钻石的原石，在岁月的冲击与时光的打磨中显得愈加绚丽夺目。<br/><br/>从进入这个名为宝冢的殿堂那天起，望海就觉得自己像踏入了一个长久的梦境，十年如一日地未最初的那个梦所努力着，单纯，真挚并且执着，在外人看来简直是傻的可爱。<br/><br/>“aya酱，有的时候不要那么拼命，稍微偷点懒也可以的哟。”<br/><br/>朝夏抚摸自己肩膀时那有些无奈又心疼的笑容依旧会出现在望海的眼前，她想反驳什么，但是话语终究还是化作了悄无声息的轻叹。对许多人来说，宝冢的舞台与其说是梦想之地，倒不如说是人生的驿站，许多人来了，在这里成长，在这里变得闪耀，然后又离开了，奔向更大的舞台与世界。<br/><br/>望海自然是打心底为她们感到开心，只是，在那开心之下却仍存着一丝似有似无的落寞。自己也终有一天会走上与她们相同的道路吗。望海偶尔会在心底这样质问自己，对自己来说，如果离开的那一天真正到来的时候，自己会是失落，留恋，抑或是解脱与淡然？<br/><br/>“aya酱，对你来说，宝冢到底是什么呢？”<br/><br/>“是我生命的全部。”<br/><br/>望海合上了日历，深深吸了一口气，然后闭上了眼睛陷入了一片无边际的黑暗。不知过了多久，在那片犹如永夜般的黑色中出现了一个若有若无的光点，并在逐渐变得明亮。扩散的光点犹如正在逐渐加剧的舞台聚光灯，开始变得刺目。<br/><br/>随之而来的还有高强度的灯光所带来的特有的灼热感，望海能感到自己的肌肤正在变得炽热，耳边充斥着从乐池中传来的交响乐，随着灯光逐渐将黑暗吞噬殆尽，那乐声也犹如呼啸而来的浪潮一般开始将自己淹没。<br/><br/>歌声，掌声，观众的欢呼声，舞鞋与地板接触发出的咚咚声，热度正在上升，心跳即将加速，呼吸开始变得急促，望海感觉到一种奇妙的欲望正在升腾，从小腹迸发，顺着血液与神经流动到身体的每一个角落，每一根发丝，每一个毛孔。<br/><br/>望海在渴求着什么，一种被舞台虚拟的世界所孕育，却需要被某个真实的存在去释放的东西。这种感觉令她兴奋，激动，却又痛苦，她不由得攥紧了手指。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，nozo桑……”<br/><br/>某人的呼唤从很远的地方飘来，又逐渐在耳边变得清晰了起来，望海皱起了眉头，她讨厌在沉睡中被人吵醒。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>“唔，嗯……”<br/><br/>望海感到一双手正温柔地抚摸着她的额头，温热的感觉从那人的掌心中传来，带着女孩子特有的小心与细腻，望海沉溺在这片温柔中不愿醒来，但一个急促的刹车停顿却不合时宜地到来，望海被惯性作用摇醒了过来，她睁开眼睛，不情愿地接受着灯光的洗礼。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，你还好吧？”<br/><br/>顺着声音望去，saki无奈的笑容出现在了望海的眼前，这时她才发现，自己正靠在saki的肩膀上，而且几乎半个人都挂在了saki的身上。<br/><br/>“抱歉抱歉，我竟然睡着了……我是从什么时候开始睡的。”<br/><br/>望海急忙从saki身上抽身离开，带着歉意揉着额头，大约是最近日以夜继的稽古将身体逼迫到了极限，自己竟然会做出如此失态的表现，还是在后辈的面前，这让望海的脸上开始发烫。<br/><br/>“nozo桑从一上车就睡着了呢，最近是不是太累了，不要勉强自己的身体啊。”<br/><br/>Saki有些担心地说着，然后伸出手去理了理望海被压的变形了的发梢。虽然她说的很轻松的样子，但是望海明白，为了不打扰自己，saki从上车开始就保持着这个动作没有变过，即使自己并不沉，但saki那并不强壮的身板一路支撑自己的时候想也知道有多么辛苦。想到这里，抱歉与愧疚悄悄在望海的心中升腾而起。<br/><br/>“下次我睡着了就直接把我推醒就好了。”<br/><br/>“这怎么行呢。”<br/><br/>Saki露出一个哭笑不得的表情，然后伸手为望海拉开了车门。两人来到的是大阪商业中心附近的一个定时预约制的稽古场，因为宝冢剧场的定期设备点检，雪组全组获得了两天的假期。虽然以往的休息日望海基本都是在稽古场进行自主稽古，但这次的点检也关闭了稽古场，所以望海只得一个人忿忿不平地抱怨。<br/><br/>“明明下周就开演了，不抓紧时间好好练习怎么能行。”<br/><br/>因为身为top而强烈的自制力和高度的自我要求，让望海看上去有些严厉，但也只有一直陪伴在她身边的saki和kiho明白她身为top的责任与因此而产生的焦虑。<br/><br/>“呐，nozo桑，我最近发现一家预约制的稽古场，离这里也不远，要不要去看看。”<br/><br/>Saki在前一天便发了消息给望海，在犹豫了一会，她又加上了一句。<br/><br/>“我有些担心跟nozo桑的双人舞的部分，如果可以的话，明天一起自主稽古好吗？”<br/><br/>时间回到现在，望海并不排斥跟saki一起稽古，甚至还可以说有点喜欢，她也从不掩饰对这个有些沉默寡言，但无论什么时候都如此认真且可靠的后辈的喜爱，所以在saki邀约自己的时候，望海并没有过多考虑便一口应了下来。<br/><br/>只是，在下车的时候望海瞥见了saki的衣摆，大约是自己熟睡的时候无意中抓着地方，已经被自己揉搓成了皱巴巴的样子，所以自己刚才到底是梦见了什么，会不由得做出这样的事情，望海百思不得其解。<br/><br/>“抱歉，是不是刚才抓着你衣服了。”<br/><br/>Saki顺着望海的目光看向自己的衣摆，随即摆了摆手道：“没有的事，倒是nozo桑刚才睡着的时候呼吸很急促，看起来有些难受的样子，我还在担心nozo桑是不是做噩梦了。”<br/><br/>“啊……我不记得刚才做什么梦了。”<br/><br/>“哈哈哈，还真是nozo桑的风格啊。”<br/><br/>“难道saki酱会记得自己的梦？”<br/><br/>“那当然了，比如昨天我就梦见nozo桑了。”<br/><br/>“诶，梦见我什么了？”<br/><br/>“不记得了。”<br/><br/>“诶！怎么可以这样……”<br/><br/>两人说笑着穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，然后走进了预约的高楼，两人预约的房间在三十一层，房间并不小，和门正对着的是巨大的落地玻璃，整个大阪的景色尽收眼底，而两侧的镜墙也让整个房间显得更加宽广。<br/><br/>“因为我们这里是朝西的，现在正好日落可能会有些刺眼，两位可以把这边的窗帘拉过来，窗帘的遮光性非常好，所以请不必担心。这边是洗浴室和卫生间，二十一，十六和地下一楼是餐厅。有什么其他需要请用这边的电话通知前台。”<br/><br/>店员很热心地介绍了稽古场的设备，而后对两人鞠了个躬，退出了房间。<br/><br/>“唔哇……”<br/><br/>“呜哇……”<br/><br/>““这真是太豪华了吧！””<br/><br/>两人不约而同地发出了赞叹，不过确实，宝冢剧团的稽古场几十年如一日地被每个组的生徒使用着，破损的地方只是稍作修补就继续服役，而因为紧凑密集的日程安排与经费问题，一直没有翻新过的稽古场依旧保持着几十年前的样子。<br/><br/>望海像收到自己心爱玩具的孩童似的轻踏着明亮到反光的地板，saki则是小心翼翼地抚摸着光洁如新的落地镜和木质的扶手，而后，两个将惊讶写在脸上的人不由得看着对方的表情发出了一阵笑声。<br/><br/>“nozo桑请先去换衣服吧。”<br/><br/>Saki快手快脚地将望海行李提进了更衣室，然而望海却叫住了她。<br/><br/>“反正更衣室这么大，一起好了。”<br/><br/>“诶？可以吗？”<br/><br/>长久以来剧团内部严苛的上下级关系所养成的习惯，让saki一直小心翼翼地对待着两人的关系，即使望海对后辈一贯温柔大度，但saki也从不敢越雷池半步。不过saki不知道的是，望海一直以来对后辈都是一视同仁，所以才邀请saki一起换衣服。当然，还有另一个关键的原因就是了。<br/><br/>“没关系吗，不会太紧吧。”<br/><br/>Saki伸手将望海后背的拉链拉起，连衣裙紧紧裹住望海的身体，勾勒出美好的曲线，即使不似娘役一般拥有极为纤细的腰肢，但望海有些单薄的身体也依旧被衬托地如此得动人。<br/><br/>“唔，好久都没有穿过裙子了，原来娘役每天都过得这么辛苦的吗？”<br/><br/>望海皱起了眉头，她看着镜子里的自己，短短的头发配上单薄的身体，连衣裙的衣带滑过锁骨，留下些许令人遐想的阴影。这让她看上去并非男性也非女性，而更像个纤细的少年。没想到到了top这个位置，这个期数还要出女役，而且双人舞搭的还是saki，这让望海有些哭笑不得。<br/><br/>对于男役如何显露出色气，如何显露出攻击性，如何诱惑女人来说望海早就驾轻就熟，但反过来在作为一个女人的时候如何去显示成熟女人的魅力，如何去勾引男人，望海真是如一张白纸般单纯。<br/><br/>“呐saki酱，女人到底应该怎么演啊。”<br/><br/>“就算问我也……”<br/><br/>“saki你可是前辈啊，Gato Bonito!!的时候。”<br/><br/>“呃……”saki捂住了额头，脑子里闪现出了穿着女装涂黑的自己，“请不要让我回忆起那段时光。”<br/><br/>“老师所说的大人女性的色气，到底该怎么表现……”<br/><br/>在镜子前，望海的手搭在了saki的肩上，但如果不是穿着裙子，而是和saki一样穿着西装的话，那现在两人活脱脱就是一对好兄弟的感觉。挣脱不开的男役的色气，逃离不了的男役的粗放，即使在台下可以回归自我，但一旦穿上了戏服进入了舞台，被按开的却还是男役的开关。<br/><br/>望海看着镜子里自己几乎要满溢出的人妖感，哭笑不得。<br/><br/>“nozo桑不要这么僵硬嘛，稍微柔软一点。”<br/><br/>“我也想啊……”<br/><br/>Saki看着一脸无奈的望海，叹了口气，上前贴近了她。Saki的手自然而然地从望海的身后伸过，环住了她的腰，然后将望海拉向自己，突如其来的动作让望海有些猝不及防，她感觉到自己的身体正在被saki压制着。<br/><br/>“那我来引导，nozo桑你就试着贴合我的动作。”<br/><br/>说着，saki左手握紧了望海，右手紧紧抱住了她的腰，身体向前倾去。望海被压迫地向后倒去，右腿随之后撤，但继之而来的确实saki滑入自己两腿之间顶住自己的腿。<br/><br/>在向后仰倒的瞬间望海感觉到了腿间的压迫，失去重心与平衡的惊慌感带动起了跃动的心率，望海的呼吸急促了。<br/><br/>“接下来是右边。”<br/><br/>说着，saki用环着望海的右臂轻轻一捞便将她带了起来，紧抓着望海手掌的左手作为支点，引领着她向外旋转出去，再轻巧地一拉，又将望海拉回了自己的怀中。<br/><br/>“怎么样？”<br/><br/>“感觉不错，不愧是saki。”<br/><br/>望海发自内心地称赞了saki，虽然她一直知道舞是saki的强项，但是也一直是从同为男役的视角来看的，那优雅，轻巧同时又不失力量感的舞是如此得勾人心魄。而这一次作为女役和saki一起共舞，却也是第一次让望海感受到了saki作为男役时候的引导力和安定感。<br/><br/>原来娘役在看男役的时候就是这样的心情吗。<br/><br/>望海的心跳加速了，比自己高出半个头的saki在此刻看上去如此的让人安心，望海感觉可以将自己的所有都交给眼前这个人。<br/><br/>舞鞋碰撞地板发出清脆的声响，催生着探戈特有的暧昧与情欲，激烈的动作让望海的额头沁出了细密的汗水，她环住saki的脖子，扯住领带将她拉向自己，又在两人的嘴唇即将接触的瞬间以一个微妙的距离错开，轻巧地滑了过去。而saki要表现的则是男役的攻击性与强迫感，她抓住望海的手腕，俯身贴在了她的胸前，另一只手顺着望海的大腿开始向上摸去。<br/><br/>望海被saki纤细的手指所触碰的地方犹如触电一般微微颤动着，一股异样的热流从小腹，升起，开始流向全身，望海感觉腰间的力量像是被抽干了一般，身体正在变得瘫软。<br/><br/>下一秒，saki扳住望海的头，一个猛然的转身，随着最后一个音符的消失，两人做出了亲吻的动作。<br/><br/>虽然两人之间的距离还有几公分，但是从眼前的人口鼻中冲出的热息犹如一片升腾的雾气，撩拨起了一种莫名的欲望，saki就这样抱着望海，看着她的眼睛沉默着，一直到音乐结束，整个稽古场归于寂静，saki的手也不曾放开。<br/><br/>在那个瞬间望海的脑子变成了一片空白，saki身上的气息让她感觉有些迷乱，而更令她心跳加速的是眼前人逐渐接近的唇。<br/><br/>“saki……已经结束了。”<br/><br/>望海的声音略微嘶哑，她露出一个躲闪的笑容呼唤着saki，而saki则如梦方醒似的急忙紧抱着她的手，然后退后了两步。<br/><br/>“我去看下音响，nozo桑你先休息一下吧。”<br/><br/>像是要掩饰自己的冲动似的，saki快步离开了望海的身侧，然后走去了角落调试设备。望海深深舒了一口气，试图平复自己剧烈的心跳。但刚才那种奇怪的感觉却像一只鬼魅一般挥之不去，逃之不及。<br/><br/>望海也不是三岁的小孩了，她也很清楚，刚才那种感觉到底是什么。<br/><br/>只是，越是清楚，她也越为自己感到尴尬和羞耻。在少年时代，她在看着舞台上帅气的男役的时候，第一次感受到了那种冲动，那种被本能所支配的狂热。也就是在那时候，她第一次试着也夜晚抚慰自己。从那时候开始不知不觉已经过了十几年，她一直以为那种看着男役时身体内所产生的骚动，只是对这个世界上不曾存在的完美的男性的情欲。<br/><br/>但是，就在刚才那个瞬间，她居然在跟自己朝夕相处的后辈身上感受到了那种欲望，不是对现实中的男性，也不是对幻想中的男人，而是一个女人。<br/><br/>望海陷入了一种混乱，她不明白自己到底是怎么了，又为何会对saki产生情欲。她喜欢saki，但是那种喜欢，她一直以为不过是对可靠后辈的喜爱，而不是……<br/><br/>“nozo桑，给。”<br/><br/>思绪被打断了，望海的脸被什么冰了一下，回过头，是一罐果汁，而拿着果汁的saki坐在了旁边，脸上依旧带着平日常见的人畜无害的笑容。<br/><br/>“啊……谢谢。”<br/><br/>望海笑着接过了果汁，从冰箱里拿出来的金属罐的冷感透过手心传递了过来，但是却无法浇灭，而更犹如一把柴薪，让她的欲望开始发酵。望海想起了在家中独自一人的夜晚，想象着自己所热爱的舞台，以及舞台上一个又一个闪亮的存在，那种被欲望所燃烧的无力感让她无法抑制地将手伸向下身，那片情欲的沼泽犹如被施了魔咒一般引诱着她深入。<br/><br/>而此刻，那种强烈的感觉也不依不饶地折磨着她。不好，望海在心里暗想着，要去重新换一条内裤才行。<br/><br/>这般想着，望海试图起身，可就是起身的瞬间，缺乏女役经验使得她失手压到了裙角，失去平衡的身体向着地面倒去。<br/><br/>“nozo桑！小心！”<br/><br/>身旁传来了saki的喊声，砰一声巨响之后，罐子滚落时发出了哗啦哗啦的声响。望海压在了saki的身上，不，准确来说是为了防止望海摔伤，saki将自己垫在了下面。<br/><br/>两人之间的距离不过几厘米，望海甚至可以看清saki修长的睫毛和暗褐色的眼睛。身下人柔软的触感顶在她的胸口，以及腿间，炽热的气息扑面而来，带着某种原始的，野性的冲动。望海感觉自己的欲望即将决堤，而需要的，只是最后的那一根稻草。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>Saki轻声呼唤着她的名字，然后吻上了她的唇。<br/><br/>最后一块石子，最后一根稻草，以及最后一次雨水，让望海的欲望之河决堤了，随之而来的是被彻底摧毁的理智之壁。望海感觉到情欲好像混着血水的岩浆，炽热，泥泞，湿润，带着无限的冲动将她吞噬殆尽。<br/><br/>Saki唇舌柔软地好像布丁一般的触感令望海发狂，带着方才果汁的甜香，滑腻，望海不愿意离开，她主动地伸出了舌尖，探入了saki的口中。<br/><br/>而像是早已准备好了似的，saki轻轻咬住了她的舌尖，手掌抚在她的胸前。隔着衣料的摩擦带来更大的刺激与快感，望海很快就能明白自己的乳首已经坚硬犹如岩石，与saki手掌的每一次接触，都令她身体开始震颤。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，我喜欢你啊。”<br/><br/>像是在倾诉，又像是在自言自语似的，saki抱住望海翻了个身，随即将望海压在了身下。她的腿顶在了望海腿间最脆弱的地方开始轻轻摩擦，由外人带来的刺激实在太过强大，望海有些无法承受，但她的整个身体都已经被saki禁锢住无法逃脱。<br/><br/>Saki手伸入望海的背后，轻轻拉开了拉链，连衣裙应声而开。Saki缓慢却又强硬地扯开了望海的衣服，一瞬间，望海的上身一丝不落地展现在了saki的眼前。Saki看着眼前的人，她被汗水浸湿，贴在额头的短发，她因情欲而迷蒙的双眼，她纤细的脖颈与凸出的锁骨，让人无法想象这就是那个在舞台上魅力四射的top。只是，这却是自己在梦中无数次见到过的场景。<br/><br/>想着，saki俯身吻住了望海的脖子，然后一路向下吻去，一直到锁骨，saki在望海的锁骨上咬了下去，疼痛使得望海抱紧了怀里的人，但saki没有停止，她含住了望海的乳首，轻轻吸吮着，那坚硬的乳首犹如情欲的开关，击破了望海的坚持。<br/><br/>“sa，saki……嗯……”<br/><br/>稽古场响起了望海的呻吟，她曾无数次想象着舞台上的男役然后来抚慰自己，却从来没想到，自己会这样被一个男役压在身下，复杂而矛盾的情感带来的是如同偷情一般的兴奋。即使不用手摸望海也知道，自己的下身已经彻底湿润了。<br/><br/>在空调风力下，saki汗水仍然浸透了西装外套，她的汗水滴在了望海的身上，勾勒出情欲的曲线。<br/><br/>咬着望海的乳首，saki的手探入了望海的下身，即使隔着内裤，她也知道此刻望海已经湿的一塌糊涂了。而自己所喜爱的人因为自己所动情，那必然是最好的激励。Saki撤下了望海的内裤，然后手指抚上了那一片泥泞的沼泽。<br/><br/>柔软，湿润，滑腻，然而却如同火一般热，同样是女人，所以saki很清楚该怎样满足望海的需求，她的手指尖沾着望海的汁液，绕着前方的那颗小豆轻轻打转，每一次的触碰，都会让望海的身体深处产生一阵震颤，以及灭顶的快感。但同时，却也使望海更加渴求被眼前的人所侵入。<br/><br/>“saki……”<br/><br/>望海将头埋入saki的颈窝，轻声低喃着，她顶起腰配合着saki手指的动作，而这一切都让saki明白，眼前的人所渴求的是什么。<br/><br/>Saki抱住望海，吻住了她的唇瓣，而后中指微微一挺，便犹如一柄利刃滑入了望海的体内。而那一瞬被贯穿的感觉，对于望海来说却是三十几年来的头一次，快感，疼痛，满足，紧张，无数的感觉在此刻杂糅在了一起冲向望海的头脑，让她感到了一阵突如其来的眩晕。<br/><br/>“唔，嗯……啊……”<br/><br/>望海咬着嘴唇呻吟着，下身却紧紧吸压着saki的手指，但殊不知她动情的模样已经要将saki的理智摧毁，忘却了两人的立场，将上下级关系抛之脑后，现在连接着两人的只剩下了最原始最赤裸裸的情欲。<br/><br/>Saki不等望海适应便动了起来，手指像是要贯穿身下人似的剧烈抽动着，望海的呻吟伴随着喘息，以及下身传出的令人脸红心跳的水声，在整个稽古场内回响着，上演起一曲情欲的赞歌。<br/><br/>而随着身体的适应，望海逐渐放弃了抵抗，开始迎合saki的动作。但saki却像个想要恶作剧的孩童似的，将望海从地上拉了起来，无力支撑的望海只得扶住巨大了落地镜。两人的模样在镜中一览无遗，望海想移开视线，但下身的快感却令她无法自拔。<br/><br/>Saki从背后抱着望海深入了她的身体，因为跪姿而无法合拢双腿的望海只能眼睁睁地看着镜中的自己，因为情欲而发狂的样子，沉浸在快感中屈服的样子，被剥下男役的伪装后淫乱的样子。<br/><br/>“saki，不要，我已经……”<br/><br/>下身的冲击和心理上的羞耻感让望海的坚持到了极限，她夹紧了双腿，却无法抵挡从两腿之间迸发出了电流冲向全身。望海脸色泛红，身体痉挛着，巨大的快感犹如灭世的洪水，冲毁了一切，却也将她送上了顶峰。<br/><br/>高潮后的脱力让望海瘫倒在了saki的怀中，saki慢慢地从望海身体中抽回了手指，些许乳白色的液体遍布saki 的整个手掌。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，请好好休息吧。”<br/><br/>Saki蜻蜓点水似的吻了下望海的唇，而后紧紧地将望海拥入了怀中，感受中怀中的呼吸从急促到逐渐平稳。<br/><br/>在深沉的梦中，望海又看到了那束光，那束近在咫尺却又似乎遥不可及的光芒。<br/><br/>“aya酱，你的梦想是什么呢？”<br/><br/>似乎有人在问自己，但回过头去，那人却又消失得无影无踪，只留下一些闪烁着光斑的脚印。<br/><br/>“我想，在那个舞台上……”<br/><br/>“aya酱，你总是这样呢，好像追逐着网球的狗，眼中只有自己的目标，无论是谁都无法踏入你的世界。”<br/><br/>悠远的声音又不知从何处飘然而来，轻抚着望海的鬓角。光芒从很多地方聚集而来，聚成一个巨大的光束，紧随而来的是舞台的乐声，观众的欢呼与震耳欲聋的掌声。<br/><br/>身边无数人走过，走向了无数的远方，望海看着他们的背影伸出手去，想去抓住什么，但就在要触及到那光束的时候，一切却又消失不见了。唯有望海独自一人留在了那片黑暗中。<br/><br/>“aya酱，如果只是看着前方，会看不到自己身侧的那些人，那些关心你的，担忧你的，以及，那些爱着你的人。”<br/><br/>“所以啊，aya酱，有的时候不要那么拼命，稍微偷点懒也可以的哟。”<br/><br/>声音逐渐远去了，望海的世界回归了黑暗，但是那片黑暗中，却有一个微弱的光苗在闪烁着，微小，脆弱，仿佛随时都会消失，但却坚强地无所畏惧地留在了她的身边。<br/><br/>“好温暖……”<br/><br/>望海喃喃着抱住了那团光。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，请多依靠我一点吧，请让我分担你的责任……请不要再露出那样孤独的神情了……”saki轻轻蹭着望海的发丝，抚摸着她瘦弱的肩膀与脊梁，好像在触摸某些曾经遥不可及的珍宝。<br/><br/>黯淡的夜幕下涩谷的夜景好似一颗闪烁的宝石，而在这巨大的城市中，唯有两个跳动的心脏紧紧依偎在一起，被环绕着的橙黄色的灯光所包围着，守护着。犹如两颗曾经绕转不停的星辰，在不知不觉中接近，触碰，融合，最终化为了一簇温暖的光芒。<br/><br/>“我喜欢你，nozo桑。”<br/><br/>“这就是你们top和二番手一起相亲相爱迟到的原因吗？”<br/><br/>演出家老师挑了挑眉毛，目光撒向如同做了坏事的孩子似的低头站在眼前的二人。<br/><br/>“因为自主稽古的地方实在太舒适，结果两个人一起睡过头了……唉，要怎么说你们才好。”<br/><br/>老师揉了揉额头，露出了一个无奈的神情道：“就算太累，也要考虑下自己的责任啊，休息的时候就好好休息，工作的时候好好工作，这才是你们应该做的吧。”<br/><br/>“真的非常抱歉！”<br/><br/>望海一个猛地九十度鞠躬来表达自己的歉意。<br/><br/>“是我没有做好自己的责任。”<br/><br/>“不不不，是我约nozo桑一起去自主稽古的，所以是我的错。”<br/><br/>Saki急忙拉住望海，然后上前一步承认自己的过失。看着这两人，老师叹了口气，笑着摇了摇头道：“算了，既然已经这样了那也没办法，那下午的时间就让我看看你们两个人稽古的成果吧。”<br/><br/>“我明白了，这次的事真的非常抱歉。”<br/><br/>望海对saki点了点头，然后两人退出了房间，在前往稽古场的路上，二人一前一后走着，沉默不语。<br/><br/>昨日发生的事情好像一个长梦，让望海难以轻易相信， 但当清晨的日光洒落在稽古场，望海赤裸着上身从saki怀中醒来的时候，昨晚的一切却又真实得让人无法忘记。<br/><br/>突如其来的一切让望海的大脑无法正常运转，而眼前的一切，散落的衣物，翻倒的果汁罐，身边人的气息和触感，都犹如在欲望的潮水退下后遗留在沙滩上的一片狼藉，无时无刻不在提醒着她一件事，她不仅跟别人睡了，而且那个人还是自己的后辈，甚至还是个女人。<br/><br/>可是，为何昨晚的一切却又让自己感觉如此真实而美好，为何今天早晨看着saki侧脸的时候自己会心跳加速，为何……<br/><br/>“nozo桑。”<br/><br/>Saki的呼唤将望海混乱的思绪带回了现实，她停下脚步，却不敢回头看向那人。<br/><br/>“昨天跟你说的梦，我想起来了。”<br/><br/>Saki的声音向平时一样安稳而平静，好像什么都没有发生过一样。<br/><br/>“在梦里，我遇见你了，还有就是……”<br/><br/>望海感到saki的脚步渐进，像是不经意似的，她轻轻牵住了望海，从saki柔软，纤细，但却坚定不移的指尖传来的，是令人安心的温度。<br/><br/>“我喜欢你，nozo桑。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>第二章 为了使你听到<br/><br/>为了使你听见<br/>我的话有时候变得脆弱<br/>犹如沙滩上海鸥的足迹。<br/><br/>项链，陶醉的铃铛<br/>配给你的双手光滑如葡萄。<br/><br/>我从远处观看我的话。<br/>它们更像你的而不像我的。<br/>它们爬上我古老的痛苦有如长春藤。<br/><br/>它也是以同样的方式爬上潮湿的墙壁。<br/>你要为这残酷的游戏负责。<br/>它们正在逃出我黑暗的巢穴。<br/>你充满一切，你充满一切。<br/><br/>它们在你面前占据你所占据的孤独，<br/>它们习惯于我的悲哀甚于你的。<br/>现在我要让它们说我要对你说的，<br/>以便让你听见我要让你听见的。<br/><br/>烦恼的风仍像往常那样拉扯它们。<br/>有时候梦的狂飙依然拽倒它们。<br/>你在我痛苦的声音里倾听其它声音。<br/><br/>古老嘴巴的悲悼，古老哀求的血液。<br/>爱我，伙伴。不要遗弃我。跟我走。<br/>跟我走，伙伴，在这烦恼的波涛上。<br/><br/>但我的话染上了你的爱。<br/>你占据一切，你占据一切。<br/>我正在把它们制成一条没有尽头的项链，<br/>配给你白皙的双手，光滑如葡萄。<br/><br/>——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/><br/><br/><br/>“saki，对你来说，宝冢是什么呢？”<br/><br/>“怎么说呢，大概是我的梦想之地，当然……也是我遇见所爱之人的地方。”<br/><br/>Saki还记得自己第一次在荧幕上看到凡尔赛的玫瑰的那个午后，温暖的阳光将荧屏上的人儿照耀的如此光彩夺目，在那个瞬间，一直被人说沉默寡言慢半拍的saki第一次感受到了心跳加速的感觉。<br/><br/>那是人生第一次的悸动，也是第一次自发地想去追求什么。从父母那里遗传来的高挑的身材和秀丽的相貌，加上不错的灵性和坚韧的性格，saki走向顶点之路并没有受到过多的阻力。可是saki明白，在那绚丽的舞台上光鲜亮丽的外表之下的自己，却依旧是那个沉默，无言，迟钝又或者说是有些笨拙的呢。<br/><br/>“saki是个好孩子呢，就是有些太安静了呢。”<br/><br/>这是从周围人口中最常听到的评价，并非恶意，只是有感而发罢了。明明身处在一个几十人甚至上百人的集体，但Saki却时常感觉自己犹如一个游魂，若有若无，可有可无。<br/><br/>明明脚踏实地一步一步地做好着每一件事，但在幕布落下，脱离了舞台上影子后的自己却一直是一个安静而无趣的人。或许自己的舞台生涯就会永远这样持续下去吧，平静，普通，可能跟最初的梦想有些偏差，但是也算不坏吧。<br/><br/>这样就可以吗？大概吧。 真的吗？或许吧。在最初的那份悸动消散之后，还会有谁点燃你心中的火焰吗？<br/><br/>也许，没有了。<br/><br/>事情本该如此，如果，在那天没有遇见那个人的话。<br/><br/>“彩风，咲奈……你好我是望海风斗，请多多指教，你还真是个安静的孩子呢，我可以叫你saki酱吗？”<br/><br/>在不经意间那人的笑靥闯入了自己的心，在望海组替来的那个下午，第一次跟她搭过话，看了她的稽古之后，saki也是第一次感受到了一种纯粹的震撼。<br/><br/>在这个剧团待了整整十一年，但却依旧保持着这般真挚又热烈的爱，依旧倾尽全力地舞蹈，汗水犹如瀑布般浸湿了她的衬衫，她毫不在意，而在那并不高大的身躯中迸发出的歌声，让人奇怪这人瘦弱的身体中到底蕴藏了多么强大的力量。<br/><br/>那个人不是天生的star，但是她终有一天会登上顶点。<br/><br/>“saki你没事吧，怎么哭了？”<br/><br/>在被旁人搭话的时候，saki才发现，不知什么时候泪水已经顺着脸颊滑落了下来。<br/><br/>“您的舞台真的令我非常感动，以后我可以称呼您nozo桑吗？”<br/><br/>从两人的手握上的那个瞬间起，saki感受到了十几年前第一次看到舞台上的人的时候，内心所涌现的悸动。而在saki意识到的时候，才发觉自己已经无时无刻不在追逐着那人的身影了。<br/><br/>只是，为何在看着那人的时候，却总感觉她的笑容如此的悲伤，她舞台上的背影中似乎蕴含着某种不可言明的寂寞在里面。Saki并不明白，不明白望海隐藏在心底的某些东西，更不明白自己对望海所怀有的情感，到底该如何去描述。<br/><br/>“因为saki酱是个迟钝的人啊。”<br/><br/>在小剧场的自主稽古的时候，望海打趣似的说着。面对前辈有些拘谨的saki不敢接话，见她那副样子，望海急忙解释道。<br/><br/>“不过迟钝有时候也是好事嘛，因为saki酱总是一个人默默地练习着，把每一个动作，每一首曲子都磨炼到极致，这种精神我非常敬佩。”<br/><br/>“哈……”<br/><br/>这个不怎么会说话的人，总是让人不明白她到底是在褒奖还是在批评，如果不是有后辈在旁边一直接着话茬打着圆场，天知道她是怎么活到现在的，saki对这点一直有些无奈。<br/><br/>“嘛，第一次见到saki酱的时候觉得saki酱真的是一个安静而且沉默的人呢……”<br/><br/>见saki不接话，望海又笑着自顾自地说了起来：“让我想起了一个人，怎么说，她正好就是你的反面呢，总是那么开朗，活泼，魅力四射。跟每一个人都玩得要好，跟每一个人都能成为朋友……”<br/><br/>“nozo桑也是她的朋友吗？”<br/><br/>“是啊，虽然不是最好的朋友……”<br/><br/>望海眼中所闪过的一瞬间的落寞没有逃脱saki的眼睛，只是那一秒之后，望海脸上又挂起了平日里单纯而开朗的笑容。“不过她也教会了我很多，所以我想把我现在继承的东西继续传递下去，所谓宝冢，不就是通过这样的传承才延续下去的吗？而且啊……”<br/><br/>在接下来的半个小时里，saki被半强迫地牺牲了自己的休息时间来听望海喋喋不休的心得报告，从自己喜欢的前辈，到现在舞台的问题，再到宝冢未来的展望，让saki有些怀疑眼前的这人到底是真傻，还只是单纯的可爱。<br/><br/>小剧场的公演为期区区十几天，但紧凑的剧情设置和密集的歌舞段落也让每一个人的精神都紧绷到了极致，在最后几天里，整个团队都隐约陷入了一种沉默而紧张的气氛中。<br/><br/>对于平日沉默寡言的saki来说，这种气氛并没有什么太大的影响，只是作为主演且最上级生的望海来说，在每日开演前鼓舞士气到结束后对每一个人的安慰，都成了工作的一部分。<br/><br/>明明nozo桑才是最累的那个，为什么还坚持带着那样的笑容去安慰每一个人。而且nozo桑根本就不擅长做这样的事吧，看着望海面对别人略显笨拙的言行，saki有些无奈，又有些心疼。<br/><br/>“nozo桑？”<br/><br/>在千秋前的晚上，当大家在惯例的问候过后逐一离开剧场之后，saki想找望海商讨一下关于第二天千秋致辞的改动部分。Saki想着今天没有出待，所以望海应该还留在剧场，可在走遍了整个后台，却依旧没有发现望海的身影。刚才那个笑着跟大家再见的人像是一瞬间消失在了这个世界上似的。<br/><br/>“nozo桑？”<br/><br/>Saki走近了更衣室的深处，一个不起眼的角落里似乎坐着一个人，昏黄色的灯光打在她瘦弱的脊背上，把她照耀的更加脆弱而渺小，与刚才舞台上那不可一世的男人形成了鲜明的对比。<br/><br/>Saki 的手搭上了望海颤抖的肩膀，微小的呜咽声从她喉咙里传出，saki不知道该怎么办，只是小心翼翼地轻抚着她的背。<br/><br/>“我没事，只是想到终于要结束了，有点激动……”<br/><br/>望海小声说着，轻轻用手掌拭去了脸颊的泪水，然后转过身来对着saki露出了一个平常的微笑。<br/><br/>“我们可是完成了一部非常伟大的作品呢saki，明天继续努力好吗。”<br/><br/>即使在泛红的眼眶和抑制不住的泪水之下，望海依旧坚持说着平时的客套话，她抓着saki的肩膀，轻轻将她推开。<br/><br/>“真的没事吗？”<br/><br/>Saki心中翻腾起了复杂的情感，有心疼，有怜惜，有气愤，有无奈。为什么这个人总是戴着伪装的面具，总是把自己伪装成一个坚强又快乐的人，为什么总是顾虑着每一个人的感受，却始终在隐藏自己最真实的情感。而且……为什么明明如此的脆弱，却还要将我推开？<br/><br/>那个瞬间，saki感受到了一种前所未有的冲动，她想吻住眼前的这个人，告诉她，不要悲伤，不要害怕，不要再露出那样悲伤又寂寞的神情。即使我热爱你在舞台上那光芒万丈的魅力，但我也愿意去接纳你最脆弱的瞬间。<br/><br/>所以，不要把我推开好吗。<br/><br/>Saki第一次违逆了前辈的命令，她不由分说地抓住望海的手腕，将她拉近了自己的怀中。感受着那个平日严谨又认真的前辈，此刻在她的怀中有些愚笨地回应着自己的拥抱，由最开始的诧异，到逐渐的接纳，再到在自己的怀中放肆地哭了起来。<br/><br/>“没关系的nozo桑，如果累了，随时都可以来找我。”<br/><br/>Saki轻轻抚摸着望海的发丝，像是在安慰一个受伤的孩子，又像是自言自语。<br/><br/>“请多依靠我一点吧，nozo桑……”<br/><br/>从那天起，saki能感觉到两人的关系变得更亲密了，望海在面对她的时候不再只是各自冠冕堂皇的客套话，而是会更多跟她分享一些内心深处的东西，甚至会在休息日拉着她去喝咖啡，虽然更多的是让saki陪着去看外部的剧场。<br/><br/>从那天起，saki对望海了解地更多了，她知道了望海是羽生结弦的狂热粉丝，也知道了望海在前辈面前是个爱哭鬼，甚至知道了望海最喜欢的玩偶是CRAFTHOLIC，而且还为了喜爱的前辈的退团而亲手缝制了CRAFTHOLIC的周边。<br/><br/>也是从那天起，saki明白了，自己对望海的喜欢不再只是对一个优秀前辈的敬爱，而是多了一些别样的味道在里面。Saki会在想象中拥抱她，抚摸她，亲吻她，甚至是俯身在她的身下，看着她因情欲而涨红的脸颊与为欲望迷离的双眸，然后为她做那些最不为人知的事情。<br/><br/>即使只是在梦中。<br/><br/>Saki一直是一个沉默，迟钝且慢热的人，她只是单纯的追逐着曾经的梦想，将自己生命近一半的长度都献给了这个舞台，但却就是在这里，在进入宝冢的第九个年头，她遇见了自己爱的人。<br/><br/>只是，即使迟钝如saki也是明白的，望海在拼命追逐舞台时，并没有注意到周围的人，无论是前辈，后辈，相手，抑或是自己。那孩子就像一只向往光明的飞蛾，义无反顾地扑向火焰。在那种决绝的信念之下显露出来的却是一种接近于绝望的自毁倾向。<br/>这是用单纯的梦想与努力所能解释的吗？<br/><br/>那是在很久之后，迟钝的saki在意识到自己爱上望海之后才回忆起的细节，望海在谈论曾经给自己鼓励与激励的前辈时的神情，与陷入单恋时的自己是如此的相似，只是多了几分无奈与忧伤。<br/><br/>原来如此。<br/><br/>Saki第一次感觉到了一种无力感，无因的迷恋，无果的爱恋，无望的未来。如果のぞさん你愿意向我迈出那一步的话，我愿意走完剩下所有的旅途，可是，你所爱的人并不是我，不是吗？<br/><br/>在车上，看着倚靠着自己睡熟了的望海，saki轻轻地吻上了望海的脸颊。<br/><br/>“我喜欢你，nozo桑。”<br/><br/>你能听到吗，我的呼唤。就像你爱着那个遥不可及的人一样。<br/><br/>“我们都是多么愚蠢的人啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>第三章 我们甚至遗失了暮色<br/>
<br/>
我们甚至遗失了暮色。<br/>
没有人看见我们在薄暮里手拉手<br/>
当湛蓝的夜跌落在世界上。<br/>
<br/>
我从我的窗口见过<br/>
远方群山之巅落日欢度的场面。<br/>
<br/>
有时一片太阳<br/>
像一枚金币在我的两手之间燃烧。<br/>
<br/>
我用我的紧裹在我那<br/>
你所了解的悲哀之中的灵魂回忆你。<br/>
<br/>
那么你在哪里？<br/>
还有谁跟你在一起？<br/>
说了些什么？<br/>
为什么整个的爱情突然降临在我身上<br/>
当我感到悲哀并且觉得你离我很远？<br/>
<br/>
那总是在黄昏时分翻开的书掉落了，<br/>
而我的斗篷像一只受伤的狗打滚在我的脚边。<br/>
<br/>
你总是穿过薄暮往后退<br/>
退向那开始被黄昏抹掉雕像的地方。<br/>
<br/>
——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
时长一个多月的公演已经逐步接近了尾声，又最初的生疏到最后的纯熟，激情与力量在一次又一次的演出中被逐渐消磨，整个组的孩子都显露出了一丝倦怠。望海明白自己应该去鼓舞激励她们，但是在此之前，她的心思却无法从那件事上抽离开来。<br/>
<br/>
那天面对saki 的告白，望海并没有回复，而一向乖巧可靠的saki也似乎知趣地没有在提起两人之间所的事情。仿佛什么都没有发生过似的，一切照旧，生活在继续，只是关于那次失控的一夜情的记忆，却犹如伤疤似的烙印在了望海的心中。<br/>
<br/>
在每一次剧后秀与saki共舞的时候，在每一次saki的手掌触碰到自己的时候，那天夜晚的感受也同时被唤醒，在舞台上一次又一次两人身体的碰撞都孕育出了暧昧的气息，saki温柔的眼神，saki宽大的怀抱，saki修长的手指，都无时无刻不在提醒着望海，自己曾经被这个人抚摸时的颤栗，在这个人的身下达到高潮时的狂乱。<br/>
<br/>
可是，在被情欲折磨的同时，理智也在望海的心上刻下一道又一道痕迹。自己是整个组的top，是saki的前辈，是肩负着整个剧团未来的人，而saki则是自己的二番手，是自己的后辈，甚至还是个女人。无论于情还是于理，这段无妄之恋都必须被扼杀在摇篮之中。<br/>
<br/>
无妄之恋吗？在演出结束后回家的路上，望海不由得露出了一个苦笑。一个熟悉的身影从她的脑海中闪过，望海还记得她那似乎能融化一切的笑容，以及她身上所散发的令人安心的气息。<br/>
<br/>
那是从什么时候开始的呢，是在音乐学校为了寻找神秘莫测的她而绞尽脑汁的时候，是在被分配到花组被她所指导的时候，是在她组替离开笑着对自己告别的时候，还是在看到她终于站在那个巨大舞台的正中间，成为那个光芒万丈的存在的那个瞬间呢？<br/>
<br/>
望海已经记不清楚了，她不知道那最初的憧憬是在什么时候变质的，更不记得自己是什么时候把那个人当成了自己心中最完美男役的存在的，她唯一明白的，只是自己永远无法站在憧憬的人身边这件事。<br/>
<br/>
光明，温暖，充满着魅力，好似太阳一样吸引着所有的人，但是对每一个人都展露着相似的微笑，对每一个都吐露着温情的话语。<br/>
<br/>
“喜欢你哟。”<br/>
<br/>
毫不掩盖地对别人诉说着半真半假的情话，这个人如果是男人的话，肯定就是世间所说的那种轻浮男吧。虽然望海不愿意相信，对于那个人的许多传言，望海只是固执的地当做听不到，只是真相却永远是残酷的。<br/>
<br/>
“aya酱，嘴角沾了奶油哦。”<br/>
<br/>
当那个人带着惯常的笑容伸手擦拭自己嘴角的时候，望海看到了她锁骨处的一点红斑，很明显，是别人留下的爱的痕迹。<br/>
<br/>
“那个…… ”<br/>
<br/>
望海迟疑地指了指她的领口。<br/>
<br/>
“啊，真是的，没想到会留在这里，得用遮瑕霜好好遮一下才行呢。”<br/>
<br/>
面对她并不掩饰的笑意，望海的心跳在加速，这孩子比自己还要小一年，也就是说还是未成年吧……不会吧。<br/>
<br/>
“maasama，那个是？”<br/>
<br/>
“嘛，只是普通的吻痕罢了。”<br/>
<br/>
她的话好像一把利刃刺入了望海的心中。<br/>
<br/>
“……做了吗。”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯，是呢。”<br/>
<br/>
朝夏并不做任何掩饰，只是继续喝着手中的奶昔，仿佛只是在说些一些平常的闲话。<br/>
<br/>
“aya酱要帮我保密哟~”<br/>
<br/>
为什么，为什么要告诉我这些事情，为什么要对我露出这样灿烂而单纯的笑容，为什么如此轻易地就接受了别人。望海为了掩饰自己眼中的泪水，只埋头吃着手中的蛋糕，甜腻的奶油填满了口腔，却无法抑制苦涩在心中蔓延。<br/>
<br/>
为什么我此刻会如此悲伤。<br/>
<br/>
望海已经记不清，是从什么时候开始，舞台上男役的身影与那个人所重合的，只是在意识到的时候，她发现自己已经习惯了看着荧屏里身影来抚慰自己。<br/>
<br/>
自己真的是，糟透了。<br/>
<br/>
望海嘲笑着自己的行为，却又无法抑制自己不去想她，无法阻止在她的披露剧上哭的像个傻子。 在朝夏走下客席，来到望海的面前，在她的额头上落下一吻的时候，望海不是没想过孤注一掷地去告白，可是，那又有什么用呢？<br/>
<br/>
只要是女人，那人基本上是来者不拒的吧。对所有人都一样的温柔，对所有人都一样的深情，也就意味着，无论是谁，对她来说都是可有可无的存在。<br/>
<br/>
理智让望海将爱恋藏在了心底，她将所有的精力都投入了舞台，逼迫自己不再去想朝夏まなと这个人。只是，无论是朝夏组替分开的之后，亦或是朝夏退团离开的之后，时间并没有抚平一切，却是让曾经的思念与欲望更加蓬勃。<br/>
<br/>
此时此刻也一样，望海看着坐在自己面前的朝夏，思绪万千。<br/>
<br/>
“辛苦了aya酱，接下来就是东京公演了吧，加油哦。”<br/>
<br/>
“哪里，maasama才是，明明这么忙却还来找我喝茶，新剧那边不要紧吗。”<br/>
<br/>
望海看着眼前这个褪去了男役的外壳，蜕变成一个成熟的女性却依旧会深深勾起自己的冲动的女人，竟不由得想起了saki。saki在退团之后也会变的这么有女人味吗？望海脑中浮现出了之前的秀中换上了女装的saki，似乎有些难以想象。<br/>
<br/>
“你走神了哟。”<br/>
<br/>
不留神间，望海的下巴被朝夏的手指托了起来。<br/>
<br/>
“在想别人？不行哟，你现在只能想我。”<br/>
<br/>
朝夏的眼睛中闪烁着暧昧的色彩，她的神情让望海产生了一瞬间的恍惚，但也只是一瞬，下一秒望海便识破了她的诡计。<br/>
<br/>
“maasama别闹了，你怎么退了团还死性不改，还是说你本性就是这样的。”<br/>
<br/>
望海伸手打开了朝夏的手指，朝夏发出了一阵大笑。<br/>
<br/>
“嘛嘛嘛，看来我退团之后功力确实下降了，才一秒就破功了，不过就像你说的，说不定这就是我的本性呢。”<br/>
<br/>
说笑着，朝夏端起了咖啡杯抿了一口看向了窗外，望海注意到了她脖子上的一个微小的印记。<br/>
<br/>
“那里，露出来了哟。”<br/>
<br/>
“啊啦，还真是呢，多谢你提醒我了，待会去补妆的时候遮一下好了。”<br/>
<br/>
朝夏急忙拉了拉衣领，盖住了脖子上的吻痕。看着她的样子，望海叹了口气道：“maasama你怎么还是老样子，你这么频繁地对女人出手我就不说了，好歹善后工作也做的靠谱点嘛，你现在可是女优了，要多注意下啊。”<br/>
<br/>
“抱歉抱歉，又被aya酱说教了呢。”<br/>
<br/>
朝夏笑了起来，搅动着咖啡接着道：“最近工作上遇见的那孩子看上去很温柔，但在床上却有点粗暴呢，下次我会提醒她的。”<br/>
<br/>
即使在之前在一个组的时候听过无数次了，但每次这样的对话却依旧像一把刀子，将望海的心又刺穿了一点。为了掩饰自己的不悦，望海转移了话题。<br/>
<br/>
“下一次是在东京的小剧场，maasama会来看吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“那是当然了，无论在哪里，aya酱的剧我是绝对不会错过的……不过话说回来，aya酱你也不要总是那么拼命，有的时候稍微偷下懒也是可以的哟。”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
<br/>
看着望海有些心不在焉的样子，朝夏眯起眼睛看了她一会。<br/>
<br/>
“aya酱，你是不是有喜欢的人了？”<br/>
<br/>
“啊，诶，什么，才没有，你突然在说什么啊。”<br/>
<br/>
“哈哈哈哈。”<br/>
<br/>
被突如其来的问题而惊慌失措的望海让朝夏笑了起来，她拍了望海的手臂，接着道：“有喜欢的人是件好事嘛，我一直觉得aya酱你太孤僻太压抑了。”<br/>
<br/>
“那是跟你比起来好不好……”<br/>
<br/>
“好了好了，不管怎么说，要是需要恋爱商谈，随时都可以来找我哟，毕竟我们一起待了十年了，aya酱的一切我都明白。”<br/>
<br/>
一切吗，望海在心中喃喃着，真是可笑啊，你最应该明白的事情，你却充耳不闻。你是无意的，还是故意的呢。望海看着朝夏的侧颜，露出了一个无奈的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
时光在散漫中流逝，对于忙碌的两人来说，这个下午是难得的休憩时间，互相诉说着最近的琐事，谈论着曾经的过往，闲暇得好像回到了下级生的时候。<br/>
<br/>
望海觉得自己似乎是陷入了一个梦境，在梦境中回到了跟随在这个人的左右，无时无刻不看着她的那段时光。只是，当日光开始偏西，晚霞挂满了天幕的时候，梦也悄然醒来了。<br/>
<br/>
“aya酱，有时间再一起聊天吧。”<br/>
<br/>
两人踱步到停车场附近的时候，朝夏笑着拉住望海，然后自然而然地将她拥入了怀中，就好像小时候两人常做的那样。<br/>
<br/>
从朝夏身上散发出的气息是如此的温暖又熟悉，是望海无数次在梦境中感受过的，令人安心，令人着迷。望海沉醉在朝夏的怀抱中，沉醉在她身体的柔软，她手臂的触感，以及她习惯性紧紧环住望海脊背的霸道。<br/>
<br/>
在那个瞬间，望海很想很想告诉这个人，自己喜欢她，自己喜欢了她十几年，而且即使到现在，那份无妄之恋也在无可救药的继续着。<br/>
<br/>
可就在话语突破喉咙即将从望海的嘴角滑落的时候，朝夏恰到好处地松开她，又是那个温暖的笑容，朝夏伸出手抚了抚望海的发丝，然后推开了她。<br/>
<br/>
“那就再见了。”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯，再见。”<br/>
<br/>
望海看着朝夏迈着大步上了车，然后离开了停车场。在夜幕下一切再次归于安静，安静的好像什么都不曾发生过一样。望海紧紧抱住了自己的胳膊，无法抑制的颤抖令她支撑不住自己的身体，望海蹲了下去，泪水从她的眼眶中涌出，汇成了一片河流，滑过脸颊滴落在了地上。<br/>
<br/>
明明，明明在心中已经跟她告过别了，但是为什么此刻我的心还是会像被撕裂了一般痛呢，maasama，maasama，maasama，maasama，maasama，maasama，maasama……到底怎样做才能让我忘了你。<br/>
<br/>
啊，好冷，冷的好像身体内所有的血液都要停止流动了一般。<br/>
<br/>
望海的意识停滞在了被出租车送回公寓的时候，之后的一切都变得朦胧而迷惘，好像一段不真实的梦境。<br/>
<br/>
而saki难得的夜晚，也被一个突如其来的电话所彻底搅乱了。<br/>
<br/>
“喂，你好请问是彩风先生吗，是这样的，这位客人醉的很厉害，看样子她大概没办法一个人回家了，她让我从手机里找联系人，虽然很抱歉，但是你是联系人里的第一个……嗯，如果方便的话可以来一下吗？”<br/>
<br/>
接到电话的瞬间saki陷入了困惑，但在赶到望海公寓前的时候，她大概明白发生了什么。能让平时如此禁欲又自制的望海陷入如此放纵地步的，只有那个人了吧。<br/>
<br/>
想着，saki向司机道了歉，然后将失去意识的望海横抱了起来走近了公寓，虽然只在生日聚会的时候来过一次望海的家，但saki再怎么也不会忘记自己爱着的人的房间，她驾轻就熟地将望海抱进了卧室，然后试图唤醒她。<br/>
<br/>
“nozo桑，nozo桑醒醒，你还好吗？”<br/>
<br/>
轻轻拍打着望海的脸，但没有得到任何回应。Saki犹豫了一下，去浴室拿了一条打湿的毛巾，然后开始轻轻擦拭望海的脸颊和被汗水浸湿的脖颈。细弱但凸出的锁骨勾勒着情欲的色彩，saki的手指轻轻抚过望海的脖子，身下的人微微颤动了一下。<br/>
<br/>
“nozo桑，到底发生了什么，才会让你变成这个样子……”<br/>
<br/>
看着望海在梦中依旧紧皱的眉头，Saki有些心疼地吻了吻望海的眉角，而就像受到了什么刺激似的，望海伸手搂住了saki 的脖子。<br/>
<br/>
“不要走……”<br/>
<br/>
望海呢喃着。<br/>
<br/>
毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着saki的脖子，好像一只受伤的幼兽在寻求安慰一般，saki手中的毛巾掉落了，在扑面的酒气中，那夜的记忆在复苏，不只是心理，而更多的是身体的记忆。被汗水所打湿的情欲，被热度所发酵的冲动，在此刻冲击着saki的理智。<br/>
<br/>
Saki无法控制地吻上了望海的唇，吸吮着望海的舌，粗暴地向望海索取着。手指顺着望海的脖颈滑落向下，抚上了那片早已湿润的花园。Saki感受到了身下人的颤栗，以及她索求的姿态。<br/>
<br/>
一种被长久压抑过的冲动在此刻爆发，让saki忘却了所有的不安，她吻过望海的眉角，眼睑，脸颊，舔舐着她的脖子，锁骨，然后有些粗鲁地含住了她的乳首。<br/>
<br/>
望海的乳首在她的口中逐渐变得坚硬如瓷器，被欲望之雨所滋润着，但望海的指甲深深陷入了saki的背，那拥抱紧的似乎要将saki融入自己的身体一般。<br/>
<br/>
“不要离开我，maasama。”<br/>
<br/>
望海低吟着，抱紧了saki。而那声呼唤犹如一声魔咒，停止了saki所有的动作，夜的寂静好像黑曼巴的毒液一样粘稠地涌来，将两人包裹吞噬。Saki听着望海的心跳，笑了起来。<br/>
<br/>
“果然是这样呢……”<br/>
<br/>
说着，saki抽回了伸向望海下身的手，而是像怀抱婴儿似的抱住了望海，没有了saki的挑拨，望海的呼吸逐渐变得平稳而有序，她再次陷入了沉静的深眠，四周的一切都安静的好像什么都没有发生过似的。<br/>
<br/>
明亮的月光透过轻薄的窗纱洒在了两人的身上，夜宁静而安详，此刻的静谧像是可以抚平所有悲伤的心一般，悄无声息地蔓延着。<br/>
<br/>
Saki轻轻吻了吻望海的额头，然后温柔而缓慢地抚着她的后背。<br/>
<br/>
“晚安，nozo桑。”</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>第四章 今晚我可以写出最悲哀的诗<br/><br/>今晚我可以写出最悲哀的诗。<br/>写出，例如，“夜里星繁，<br/>星星在远方很湛蓝，打着寒颤。”<br/><br/>夜风在天空里回旋和歌唱。<br/>今夜我可以写出最悲哀的诗。<br/>我爱她，而有时她也爱我。<br/><br/>在许多像这样的夜里我曾把她搂在怀里。<br/>我在无底的天空下一遍又一遍地吻她。<br/><br/>她爱我，有时我也爱她。<br/>谁又能不爱她那硕大而宁静的眼睛。<br/><br/>今夜我可以写出最悲哀的诗。<br/>想到我不再拥有她。感到我已经失去她。<br/><br/>听到辽阔的夜，因为没有她而更加辽阔。<br/>诗句跌向灵魂有如露珠跌向牧场。<br/><br/>那有什么关系既然我的爱不能挽留她。<br/>夜里星繁而她不在我身边。<br/><br/>这就是一切。有人在远方歌唱，在远方。<br/>我的灵魂不甘于就此失去她。<br/><br/>我的视线努力寻找她，仿佛要把她拉得更近。<br/>我的心寻找她，而她不在我身边。<br/><br/>相同的夜刷白了相同的树。<br/>那时的我们，如今已不再一样。<br/><br/>我不再爱她，确实如此，但我曾多么爱她。<br/>我的努力寻找风，以图接近她的听觉。<br/><br/>另一个人的。她将是另一个人的。就像她曾经接受我的亲吻。<br/>她的声音，她那明亮的身体。她那深不可测的眼睛。<br/><br/>我不再爱她，确实如此。但也许我爱她。<br/>相爱是那么短暂，相忘是那么长久。<br/><br/>因为在许多像这样的夜里我曾把她搂在怀中<br/>我的灵魂不甘于就此失去她。<br/><br/>虽然这是她让我遭受的最后的痛苦<br/>而这些是我写给她的最后的诗行。<br/><br/>——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你听说了吗，朝夏大前辈的事情。”<br/><br/>“啊，那个最近传的可沸沸扬扬了，不过是真的吗，毕竟是文春爆出来的，文春那种杂志的性质大家又不是不知道。”<br/><br/>“嘛，如果是别人就算了，但是朝夏桑的话，大概八九不离十了吧。”<br/><br/>“诶……”<br/><br/>“听说她在花组的时候就跟好几个娘役还有男役都保持着那种关系，到了宙组之后是更甚了呢。”<br/><br/>“那之前传的她跟好几个贵妇都保持着联系也不是空穴来风咯？”<br/><br/>“估计是没跑的了。”<br/><br/>“那还真是怪不得文春了，跟那么多女人纠缠不休，被八卦杂志爆出来是迟早的事情吧，之前总是maasama，maasama叫着围着她身边打转的人现在不知道还有几个呢，啧啧。”<br/><br/>“话是这么说，不过你是没跟她本人接触过，那人的魅力确实不是盖的，多见几面说不定你也会沦陷进去哟。”<br/><br/>“喂喂太夸张了吧，再怎么说朝夏桑也不过是个女……”<br/><br/>“你小点声啦，到时候让望海桑听到就惨了，毕竟那人可是她的大亲友啊。”<br/><br/>“抱歉抱歉，稍微有点得意忘形了呢……不过话说回来望海桑能跟那种人成为亲友也真是神奇啊，怎么看两个人都不是一路人吧。”<br/><br/>“你别说，说不定望海桑平时看起来那么呆呆傻傻单纯地不知人事的样子，说不定私底下也是那种人呢。”<br/><br/>“呜哇，真吓人……但愿她别也爆出什么绯闻然后连累到我们组，朝夏桑这事一出来相当于已经被团里拉入黑名单了吧，我看她最近双w女主的那部剧也临时换人了。”<br/><br/>“那是肯定啊，如果是跟男人还好，结果被拍到的竟然是跟女人的吻照，有个词怎么说的来着，社会性死亡，她这差不多就是业界死亡了吧……接下来就看她的事务所想不想保她了。”<br/><br/>“不过就算不在音乐剧圈子混了，像她那种大家小姐，也完全可以无所事事荒废人生的，人家的低谷也比咱们的巅峰高出不知道多少，真是羡慕呢。”<br/><br/>“人比人就是这样啊，唉……”<br/><br/>伴随着一阵渐行渐远的脚步声，方才叽叽喳喳的两人走远了，但刚才两人在洗手间的对话却像一个炸弹一样让望海的神经紧绷了起来。虽然并不是有意去偷听，但是当那个人的名字传入自己耳中的时候，望海却不由得屏住了呼吸。<br/><br/>距离上一次公演结束已经过去半月有余了，而在saki面前酒后失态的懊悔记忆一直盘绕在望海的心中，让她暂时无暇去思考朝夏的事情。<br/><br/>那天清晨从宿醉中醒来的望海发现saki卧睡在自己床侧的时候，不由得惊出了一身冷汗，但两人齐整的衣服倒是也暗示着昨夜并没有发生什么过火的行为。除了床头的茶杯，saki手中攥着的毛巾，以及她在睡梦中依旧紧锁着的眉头之外，一切并没有什么不同。<br/><br/>“saki酱……”<br/><br/>被望海推醒了的saki带着些许混乱，但很快她便恢复了平时文静乖巧的样子，伸了个懒腰向望海问好。<br/><br/>“早安，nozo桑，感觉好点了吗？”<br/><br/>“嗯……”<br/><br/>望海避开了saki关切的目光，她已经不怎么记得昨夜发生的事情，最后的记忆只停留在醉酒后被出租车拉回公寓的时候，而在那之后发生了什么，saki为什么会来到自己家里，望海是彻底的一头雾水。<br/><br/>“saki你……”<br/><br/>“nozo桑真是的，都多大的人了还像年轻人一样大半夜的醉成那种样子。”<br/><br/>Saki先一步打断了望海的话。<br/><br/>“是你拜托司机先生打来的，大概是因为我的名字在联系人排序里比较靠前吧……不过把nozo桑抱回家里还真是费了好大的劲。”<br/><br/>Saki哭笑不得的看着望海，然后起身走到桌边，倒了一杯水递给了望海，清凉而甘甜的液体滋润了望海干燥地像是要冒火的喉咙。<br/><br/>“明天还有演出，nozo桑的嗓子可是很重要的，而且以后请不要做出这么出格的事情了，多让人担心啊……”<br/><br/>口中念念叨叨的saki看上去像对自己的孩子过保护的父母，望海感到了一丝莫名的安心。清晨洁净的日光透过窗户洒在了两人的身上，好像某种轻柔又光洁的薄纱，为此刻的时间画上了淡然的色彩。<br/><br/>自从saki对望海告白以来，这是第一次两人独处的对话，没有但心中的拘谨与尴尬，而像是一切发生之前时两人之间宽畅而平静的氛围一般。<br/><br/>被日光染上一层金白色光雾的saki看上去像个安静且专注的美少年，带着一种不染凡尘的距离感，却又显得如此的动人。她低垂的睫毛所遮盖的暗褐色眼眸微微闪光，明亮且干净，连同纯白色的衬衫和细弱的手腕，让望海想起了朝夏年少时候的样子。<br/><br/>朝夏……想到这里望海不由得皱起了眉头，自己在昨天喝醉之后不会乱说了些什么吧，要是让saki听到了的话……<br/><br/>“nozo桑昨天睡得很沉，就是半夜不停地要喝水，真像个小孩子呢。”<br/><br/>不知是有意还是无意，saki 的话让望海松了口气，随即，又是一阵愧疚涌上了心头，saki那因照顾了自已一夜晚而略微憔悴的脸颊让望海有些心疼。<br/><br/>“抱歉saki，明明是前辈，却还给你添了这么多麻烦。”<br/><br/>“麻烦可能是麻烦了点，不过能帮到nozo桑我也很开心啦。只是希望这种事情不要再有第二次了……”<br/><br/>Saki看着望海低下的头，顿了一顿，又接着说了下去。<br/><br/>“还有就是，nozo桑，我还有得到你的回复。”<br/><br/>“回复？”<br/><br/>“嗯……那天在走廊里我对你说的话的回复。”<br/><br/>只迟疑了不到半秒，Saki 的话就让望海一瞬间回忆起了一夜情后迟到的中午，在通往稽古场的走廊拐角，saki抓住了望海的手，而且向她告白了。<br/><br/>那个时候saki的话好像一颗惊雷，炸进了望海的心中，望海以为前一夜的肉体关系只不过是在情欲催生下的一时冲动，可她没想到的是saki第二天竟然会认真对自己说出那句话……<br/><br/>“nozo桑，我喜欢你。”<br/><br/>Saki的声音从耳侧飘来，将望海的思绪拉回到了现在，她恍惚地回过头，正对上了saki的视线，在saki眼中传来的是一种单纯的坚定不移，以及，单纯的爱意。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，跟我交往好吗。”<br/><br/>Saki屈膝跪在床边，伸出的手指轻轻扣上了望海的手，她仰望着望海浅色的瞳孔，露出了一个温柔却又坚定的笑容。<br/><br/>是什么时候的事呢，自己也曾被这种笑容所吸引，然后陷入了某段没有结果的爱恋，即使在某天发现那人的笑容不过是一个玩笑，但自己却已经无法自拔。而十几年后今天，自己再一次有机会拥有这个笑容的时候，望海却迷茫了。<br/><br/>她伸出手轻轻抚摸过saki微卷的发梢，那明亮的眼睛和笑容让望海有些恍惚，自己对眼前这个孩子到底是怎样的情感呢，喜爱，怜惜，信赖，依靠，以及……在长久的相处中逐渐萌生出的一些心动。<br/><br/>可是。<br/><br/>“抱歉，saki……”<br/><br/>自己真的可以接受吗。<br/><br/>“我现在有点混乱……”<br/><br/>上帝不会在自己身上再开一个玩笑吗。<br/><br/>“可以给我一点时间吗。”<br/><br/>Saki的眼神黯淡了下去，但也只是一瞬间，随即她便又挂上了平时可靠的好后辈的笑意收回了拉住望海的手。<br/><br/>“我明白的，nozo桑，明天的公演一起好好加油吧。”<br/><br/>恭恭敬敬的一个鞠躬之后，saki离开了望海的公寓。<br/><br/>而在那之后时光又波澜不惊地流过，翻转的日历一直不停歇地来到了九月的下旬，整个组的人都开始为东京的小剧场公演而努力稽古着，望海在那之后并没有回复过saki，而saki也再也没有来问过望海。<br/><br/>两人之间的关系好像回到了过去，跟大家一起聊天欢笑，一起吃饭出行，只是，两人似乎都不约而同地避开了所有独处的机会。<br/><br/>这样的情况一直持续到那个爆炸性的消息在剧团内部悄悄蔓延开来，曾经宙组top朝夏被人拍到在酒吧与女性热吻，而且不止一人。<br/><br/>因为望海跟朝夏的亲友关系，雪组是闲话传地最少的一个组，但是即使如此，流言却也犹如洪水一样悄悄地在人们的口耳相传中流淌着，就像望海在洗手间所听到的那两人的杂谈一样。<br/><br/>【你跟朝夏关系那么好，估计多多少少也会被怀疑，所以最近最好不要联系她】<br/><br/>【她这不是小事，你可不能因为跟她扯上关系而葬送了自己的未来】<br/><br/>【别傻了，赶紧跟她断绝联系吧】<br/><br/>……<br/><br/>Line里诸如此类的消息在几天的时间里犹如洪水般涌来，让望海措手不及，不知该如何回复，如何应对。而比起这些，更让望海担心的是被推上了风口浪尖的那个人。<br/><br/>她从小到大都是顺风顺水的从来没遇上过这种事，她没事吧。她有很多女性情人的事情如果被家里知道了会怎么样。听说接下来的那部剧里，她的角色被换掉了。她现在在做什么呢，会不会哭的很伤心。<br/><br/>即使只是作为十几年的挚友，望海也无法在这种情况下将那个人放着不管，更何况那还是她爱了十几年的女人，望海瞒着所有人，悄悄地在公演的午后联系了朝夏。只是，所有发出的消息石沉了大海，朝夏这个人像是从世界上悄无声息地消失了一般。<br/><br/>喂，那孩子不会做出什么傻事吧。朝夏的音容笑貌不停地在望海的脑海中闪回着，让她无法将精力集中在与大家的对话中。即使每个人都在望海不断走神的脸上读出了一丝异样，但是大家也只能面面相觑，谁也不敢提及那个禁忌的话题。<br/><br/>而像是看出了此刻有些尴尬的氛围，saki主动地打断了望海。<br/><br/>“nozo桑你脸色不太好，是不是这几天太累了。”<br/><br/>说着，saki将望海拉了起来。<br/><br/>“如果累了nozo桑就先回去吧，接下来的总结我来做就好。”<br/><br/>“不，可是……”<br/><br/>“毕竟nozo桑的身体最重要，请休息好了明天再精神百倍的来吧。”<br/><br/>Saki对望海眨了眨眼，将她的话堵了回去，然后一直将望海送到了休息室。<br/><br/>“抱歉，saki ……”<br/><br/>望海面对saki 的关心显得有些内疚，她避开了saki 的眼睛，见状，saki只是无奈地笑了起来。<br/><br/>“去吧，nozo桑。”<br/><br/>“诶？”<br/><br/>“你在担心她吧，都写在脸上了。”<br/><br/>Saki轻轻捏了捏望海的脸颊，然后露出了一个我该拿你怎么办的神情，望海看着saki闪烁的眸子，想说些什么，但话语最后还是咽回了肚里。<br/><br/>“去吧，组里事还有老师那边，我都会处理的。”<br/><br/>言闭，saki对望海挥了挥手，然后转身向楼梯走去，看着她那被日光照亮了的单薄的背影，望海有些恍惚，在某一个瞬间，望海真的很想冲过去从背后抱住她。可也就是在下一个刹那，saki 的身影消失在了拐角。<br/><br/>从剧场到朝夏的公寓虽然只有半个小时的路程，但下班时候的晚高峰让望海足足花了两倍的时间才到达目的地，在朝夏刚刚搬来东京，望海被拉着陪她去买室内家具的时候曾来过一次，而这次便是自此以来的第二次。<br/><br/>缓慢的电梯将望海的心跳加速，惶恐，不安，担忧，气愤，各种感情在此刻集中在望海的心中汇聚成一种复杂的情感，她想去狠狠的说教一下朝夏，但又想把她抱在怀里好好安慰一番，当然，到底要选取那个方案，还是要看朝夏的态度。<br/><br/>叮咚。<br/><br/>被按响的门铃透过门缝传递了出来，但却并没有人回应。<br/><br/>“maasama，是我，aya。”<br/><br/>望海尝试一遍敲门一遍呼唤，可房间内安静的好像没有人居住似的。<br/><br/>难道翘了班不远万里跑过来，结果扑了个空？望海有些哭笑不得，她下意识地伸手去拉了一下门把手，没想到的是没有上锁的房门应声而开了。<br/><br/>震惊加犹豫了三秒，望海还是一鼓作气踏入了朝夏的公寓，穿过昏暗的走廊一直走过去，隐约可以看到被暖橘色的地灯所照亮的地灯，而那个熟悉的身影，此刻就躺在沙发上，一切都安静的好像走近了世界末日一般。<br/><br/>“maasama，maasama你没事吧？”<br/><br/>望海有些焦急地拍打着朝夏的脸颊，直到她睁开眼睛，有些诧异地看向望海。<br/><br/>“aya酱，你怎么会在这里？”<br/><br/>朝夏一如既往的语气让望海略微地安下心来了，而随即，被压抑下去的怒火也冒了出来。<br/><br/>“maasama才是，为什么一直不回复我的信息！害得我担心成这样。”<br/><br/>“所以就特意跑来看我了？aya酱还真是可爱呢。”<br/><br/>朝夏翻了身坐了起来，然后抱住了望海。她暧昧的动作让望海的心开始狂跳，望海想推开她，可朝夏用力环住了她的身体，让她挣脱不开。<br/><br/>“maasama……你到底怎么了……”<br/><br/>望海有些心痛地轻轻抚摸着朝夏的发梢，可朝夏却依旧不去回答她。<br/><br/>“如你所见的，我一直都是这样，这次不过是出了一点小意外罢了。”<br/><br/>一点小意外？完全不是这样吧，你自己的事业就要被你这样一手断送了你知不知道。一瞬间望海真的很想打这个人一耳光，因为她的放纵，因为她的无所谓，也因为她此刻依旧对自己嬉皮笑脸的性格。<br/><br/>“maaaama，之前在剧团的时候我就劝过你，你就不能建立一个确定的关系吗，非要跟那么多女人纠缠在一起……”望海皱着眉头，将心里的话倒了出来。“你就这么饥渴吗。”<br/><br/>直白的话语在安静的客厅中显得如此地响亮，望海的话让朝夏愣了一秒，而后她便像听到了好笑的笑话似的放肆地大笑了起来。朝夏抱紧了望海，抬头直视着她的眼睛回答到。<br/><br/>“是啊，我就是这样的人，你不是早就知道了吗。”<br/><br/>“maasama……”<br/><br/>那直率的眼神，毫不掩饰的笑容，以及像高傲的猫似的高高扬起的下巴，都曾经让望海如此地痛恨，却也如此的爱恋。眼前这个人的魅力就像银环蛇毒药，温和却又致命，会麻痹你的神经，让你在失去理智的狂乱中献出自己的生命。<br/><br/>“aya酱是个乖孩子呢，这么多天，只有aya酱来找我了呢。”<br/><br/>朝夏在望海的耳边低喃着，她低沉略带一丝沙哑的声音好似毒蛇吐信时候发出的嘶嘶声，挑起了望海心底的波澜。<br/><br/>“明明身为top的aya酱是最不应该跟我扯上关系的人，但你还是来了。”<br/><br/>朝夏的声音刺入了望海的骨髓，勾起了她身体的瘙痒。像是早已看透了望海似的，朝夏的身体压向望海，无法保持平衡的望海被朝夏压在了沙发上，天旋地转的感觉让她恍惚了几秒，而当意识再次回到身体的时候，望海看到的是朝夏那被欲望的火焰所照亮的眼眸。<br/><br/>“你喜欢我不是吗，aya酱。”<br/><br/>不等望海的回答，朝夏便强硬地吻上了望海的唇，与saki那温柔的吻不同，朝夏的吻就像暴风雨，霸道而充满攻击性，铺天盖地的席卷了望海的世界。<br/><br/>这是望海在梦中无数次见过的场景，是望海在抚慰自己时想象过的场景，而当这一切都在此刻变成真实的时候，望海的心却被痛苦与挣扎所刺穿了。<br/><br/>身体的欲望正在被唤醒，但自己却并不想就这样跟朝夏发生关系。<br/><br/>“你没有办法抵抗的。”朝夏亲吻着望海的脸颊，脖颈，咬噬着她的耳垂在她耳边低吟着，“你看你的身体正在回应着我不是吗。”<br/><br/>朝夏伸出手掌抚向望海的胸前，那坚硬如初生果实的乳首迫不及待地扑向了朝夏，被朝夏掌心所摩擦的快感如电流般在望海的身体内流淌着，然后化作某些灼热又粘稠的东西，从她的下身涌出。<br/><br/>“aya酱你湿了呢，你很想要我不是吗。”<br/><br/>朝夏的情话犹如催情剂似的调动着望海的反应，她的指尖伸进了望海的裤子，开始轻轻抚摸那让望海无法抗拒的一点。<br/><br/>“maasama，不要……”<br/><br/>望海的理智正在巨大的快感中被一点一点地剥夺，这个自己爱了十几年的女人，在这个瞬间第一次有机会去拥有它，像是来自撒旦一般的诱惑让望海无法抵抗，更难以鼓起勇气去拒绝她。<br/><br/>可是……为什么。<br/><br/>为什么要对我做这样的事。<br/><br/>望海抓紧了压在自己身上的人的脊背，在她的背上留下了红色的抓痕。<br/>为什么在这个时候选择了我。<br/><br/>朝夏压住了望海，在她修长的脖子上留下了只属于自己的吻痕。<br/><br/>为什么，事情会变成这样。<br/><br/>“aya酱，喜欢你啊”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>第五章 女人的肉体<br/><br/>女人的肉体，雪白的山丘，雪白的大腿，<br/>你献身的姿态像这个世界。<br/>我的粗鲁农民的肉体挖掘着你。<br/>进而使儿子从大地的深处跳出。<br/><br/>我孤单如一条隧道。群鸟从我这里逃脱，<br/>而黑夜以毁灭性的侵袭把我压倒。<br/>为了生存我把你锻炼成一件武器，<br/>像我弓中的一支箭，我投石器里的一块石。<br/><br/>但是报复的时刻降临，而我爱你。<br/>肌肤的肉体，苔藓的肉体，热切而结实的奶汁的肉体。<br/>啊——乳房的酒杯！啊——迷茫的双眼！<br/>啊——阴部的玫瑰！啊——你迟缓而悲哀的声音！<br/><br/>我的女人的肉体，我将固执于你的魅力。<br/>我的渴望，我无边的情欲，我变换不定的道路！<br/>流淌着永恒的渴望，追随着疲惫<br/>和无穷无尽的痛苦，黑暗的河。<br/><br/>——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/><br/><br/><br/>“maasama，宝冢对你来说是什么呢？”<br/><br/>“嗯……如果非要说的话，大概是我流浪过的一个地方吧。”<br/><br/>朝夏已经不记得是从什么时候开始喜欢上女生的了，只似乎是从记事的时候开始，自己身侧就总是围绕着各种各样的女孩子。有可爱的，有帅气的，有安静的，也有聒噪的，而她们唯一的共同点，就是都迷恋着自己。<br/><br/>“你要是个男人的话，就是二十一世纪的唐璜吧。”<br/><br/>第一次发生关系的女孩曾经这样说过，那个时候朝夏以为只是一句调侃，但随着年龄的增长，即使那孩子的相貌已经在记忆中变得模糊，这句话却依旧清晰地回响在耳边。因为朝夏发现，这句话简直就是自己生涯的写照。<br/><br/>被女人所迷恋，被女人所追求，被女人所争夺，朝夏就好似一颗血红的罂粟，散发的致命吸引力使女人如逐火的飞蛾一般扑向了朝夏的怀中。只是，在铺天盖地的欲望之下却是空无一物的虚空。<br/><br/>“我爱你。”<br/><br/>朝夏曾经在无数女人的耳边这样低喃过，而当每次这句话滑过舌尖，看着女人在自己的怀中高潮时紧闭的双眸，朝夏的内心却是犹如旱季的撒哈拉河岸一般干涸。<br/><br/>爱，这个神所赐给人类最美好最宝贵的东西，犹如一把绳索，勒紧了她的喉咙。但是又是多么可笑啊，唯有被人爱着的时候，才能逃离那永远无法得到爱的虚无感。<br/><br/>朝夏还记得在唐璜剧目的最后，唐璜因为诅咒而找到了真正的爱，但却也因此献出了生命。而自己也会在这个预言中走上同样的道路吗？<br/><br/>朝夏不知道，但她唯一明白的是，心中的干涸唯有女人的身体才能滋润，被汗水所浇灌滋生出的恶之花，在的欲望的火光中摇曳生姿，即使明白自己必然有天会溺死其中，朝夏也情愿选择那一时的快乐。<br/><br/>因为初中时的女友是宝冢的饭，本是为了讨她欢心而去考了一次，但没想到就这样考中了，也就这样稀里糊涂地进入了宝冢音乐学校。本身优秀的资质使她在音乐学校中如鱼得水，身边出现的各种各样可爱的女孩，也让朝夏早就忘了曾经的女友，而是沉溺在更多的追求者与更多的爱之中了。<br/><br/>“maasama真是个轻浮的人啊。”<br/><br/>“或许我确实是轻浮，但是在注视着你的时候，我只爱你。”<br/><br/>在被女孩子所质疑的时候，朝夏总是会脱口而出这样似真似假的情话，几个真挚的眼神和暧昧的动作之后，那女孩也不出所料的落入了自己的陷阱中。<br/><br/>只是，在那群女孩之外，自己的身侧却依旧围绕着另一个身影。那孩子有些奇怪，率真，可靠，认真，而且拥有着对宝冢舞台近乎于固执的热爱。明明是后辈，却经常会直冲冲地顶撞自己。<br/><br/>最重要的一点是，比起自己，那孩子似乎更热爱这个舞台。原来宝冢还有这样的人啊，这是朝夏第一个感叹，而第二个则是，为什么这孩子不迷恋自己呢。<br/><br/>或许是长久以来游走在各种女人之间游刃有余的自信，也或许是一点对自己相貌能力与魅力的自满，朝夏不由得产生了一种想恶作剧孩子的心态，她想看这个有些内向沉默的老实孩子喜欢上自己的样子。<br/><br/>从那时候开始，朝夏开始似有似无地接近望海，从亲密的动作到温柔的话语，朝夏从最开始所扮演的开朗的大姐姐的形象出发，一步一步地打开了望海的话匣子，也在不知不觉中闯入了她的内心。<br/><br/>朝夏喜欢看着望海一副认真的样子对自己滔滔不绝讲述梦想的样子，也喜欢看她在犹豫纠结的时候来依靠自己的样子，更喜欢看自己出现在望海身边的时候，她脸上浮现出惊喜与安心的样子。<br/><br/>我可爱的小朋友，到底什么时候你才会爱上我呢，到底什么时候高傲的你才会对我说出那三个字呢，到底什么时候你才愿意让我看到你那克制的脸上所浮现出欲望的神情呢。<br/><br/>我很期待。<br/><br/>朝夏就这样陪伴在望海的左右，又或者说是诱惑着望海让她无法离开自己的身侧。春夏秋冬不断轮转，日子如流水般飞逝而过。终于有一天，朝夏在一个瞬间在望海的脸上捕捉到了那个熟悉的神态。<br/><br/>那是无数个女人在迷恋上自己的时候会展露的神情，是一种被爱所俘虏的俯首称臣时的屈服，是朝夏熟悉的不能再熟悉的样子。<br/><br/>终于，克制如你也无法抵挡我的魅力不是吗，我的小朋友。朝夏在那个刹那脸上所浮现出的是胜利者的笑容，可是在下一秒，一种莫名的失落却开始在心底蔓延。<br/><br/>终于，可爱如你也最终变得和她们一样了是吗，你对我的爱也只是如此的幻影吗。<br/><br/>朝夏开始变本加厉地调戏望海，那是一种近似于自暴自弃的热烈，她想听望海亲口说出那三个字，然后剥下她乖孩子的面具，看她因欲望而迷离的双眼，看她在自己怀里达到高潮的样子，最后再甩了她，像朝夏曾经对无数女孩做过的事一样。<br/><br/>为此，朝夏故意在她面前展露别的女孩给自己留下的吻痕，故意在她面前说起自己的情史，甚至故意在下客席的时候将吻落在她的额头。可是，那孩子却克制的好像朝圣的僧侣，从未在自己面前展露任何一丁点的爱意。<br/><br/>直到组替离开花组，直到自己离开宝冢的舞台，直到最后的最后，那孩子也没有说出那三个字。<br/><br/>明明是个单纯又率直的孩子，只是一个表情就会让人读懂的简单，只是看着望海那心不在焉的神情，朝夏便猜到了她十有八九是在为情所困了。没想到相伴身侧十几年的人，最后却被其他人抢先拿下了，这真是自己情圣人生中的污点。朝夏在离开的那夜自嘲着，从后视镜里目送着那孩子越来越远的背影，可是又是为什么，为什么自己在此刻会感到如此悲伤呢。<br/><br/>我的小朋友啊，在这十几年的时间里，你对我所有的要求都巨细无漏地满足，你对我所有的任性都无一例外地包容，可是为什么就是不愿意对我说出那句话呢。<br/><br/>这让我忍不住想去做些更出格的事情，来试探下你到底会容忍我到那种地步。你对我的爱，到底有多么深。<br/><br/>朝夏舔舐着望海的脖颈，身下人身体的颤栗贴着肌肤传递过来，兴奋感让朝夏的动作变得粗鲁，她粗暴地索取着望海的吻，霸道地占有着望海的身体。<br/><br/>这是她第一次感受到如此的快乐，也是第一次如此地沉沦于感官的快感中不能自拔。她想听望海的呻吟，想听望海呼唤自己的名字，想听望海在高潮时候臣服在自己脚下的声音。<br/><br/>望海下身的湿气即使隔着内裤也让人一清二楚，她动情的样子勾起了朝夏的欲望，朝夏开始咬住她的乳头，然后试图脱下她的内裤。可就是在这个瞬间，朝夏的手被望海按住了。<br/><br/>“住手。”<br/><br/>望海低声道，即使声音中带着一丝颤抖，但依旧如此地不容置疑。<br/><br/>朝夏被突如其来的拒绝打乱了阵脚，她犹豫了半秒，看向望海，望海浅色的瞳仁中不再是被情欲充满的错乱，而更是一种冰冷的拒绝。这不是朝夏所熟悉的东西，她第一次在床上感觉到了疑惑与畏缩。<br/><br/>“aya酱……”<br/><br/>朝夏轻声呼唤眼前人的名字，试图将她拉回到欲望的花园，但得到的却是毫不犹豫的回绝。<br/><br/>“我不会跟你睡的。”<br/><br/>“为什么？”<br/><br/>“我有爱的人了。”<br/><br/>望海一字一顿地说出了这句话，爱，这是朝夏曾经最想从望海口中听到的词，但是此时此刻这份爱却已然成为了别人的东西。<br/><br/>抱住望海的手臂渐渐脱力，朝夏觉得眼前的人变得陌生了，她不知该如何去应对这突如其来的一切，只能放开了望海。<br/><br/>“是吗，我果然猜对了。”<br/><br/>像是要掩盖自己的失落似的，朝夏转向茶几点起了一根烟，又接着笑道。<br/><br/>“你看，不这么做你绝对不会告诉我的，明明口口声声说着亲友什么的。”<br/><br/>“maasama……”<br/><br/>“好了好了，开个玩笑罢了，我没事的，你早点回去吧，如果被别人看到你跟我在一起就不好了。”<br/><br/>“可是……”<br/><br/>“快走吧。”<br/><br/>望海似乎还想说些什么，但朝夏打断了她的话，然后将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。感觉到了朝夏的拒绝，望海知趣地收拾好了东西朝着门口走去。但走出几步，又折了回来，将一个袋子从包里掏了出来放在了桌子上。<br/><br/>“这个，来的时候买的，请快点打起精神来吧。”<br/><br/>望海对着朝夏露出了一个笑容，那单纯的笑容洁净地犹如两人第一次相遇的时候，只是更多的，却是一种解放与洒脱。<br/><br/>“maasam，我爱过你，但是抱歉，我现在已经找到我爱的人了，这些年谢谢你了。”<br/><br/>言闭，望海走过回廊，推门离开了。<br/><br/>随着一声冰冷沉重的闷响，望海的气息消失在了这个房子中，一切再次归于了平静。<br/><br/>烟雾环绕着朝夏，透过朦胧的烟雾，周围的一切都看起来有些迷蒙。那种不真实感，让朝夏觉得刚才的一切都是在做梦，而等梦醒了，aya酱还是那个会跟随在自己左右maasam，maasam叫着的乖巧孩子，而自己，也还是那个从无数人那里得道着爱的唐璜。<br/><br/>只是，随着最后一点烟灰的落下，梦醒了。<br/><br/>朝夏伸手打开了望海留在桌子上的袋子，里面是一个CRAFTHOLIC的兔子玩偶，和最初她送给自己的那个一模一样。<br/><br/>“真是个傻孩子。”<br/><br/>泪水滴落在地板上，打破了这个夜晚的宁静。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六章（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>第六章 我喜欢你的寂静（上）<br/><br/>我喜欢你的寂静，仿佛你消失了一样。<br/>你从远处聆听我，我的声音却无法触及你。<br/><br/>好像你的双眼已经飞离远去，<br/>如同一个吻，封缄了你的嘴。<br/>如同所有的事物充满了我的灵魂，<br/>　　<br/>你从所有的事物中浮现，充满了我的灵魂。<br/>你像我灵魂，一只梦的蝴蝶，<br/>你如同忧郁这个字。<br/>　　<br/>我喜欢你是寂静的，好像你已远去。<br/>你听起来像在悲叹，一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶。<br/>你从远处听见我，我的声音无法企及你。<br/>让我在你的沉默中安静无声。<br/>　　<br/>并且让我借你的沉默与你说话，<br/>你的沉默明亮如灯，简单如指环。<br/>你就像黑夜，拥有寂静与群星。<br/>你的沉默就是星星的沉默，遥远而明亮。<br/>　　 　　<br/>我喜欢你是寂静的，仿佛你消失了一样，<br/>遥远且哀伤，仿佛你已经死了。<br/>彼时，一个字，一个微笑，已经足够。<br/>而我会觉得幸福，因那不是真的而觉得幸福。<br/><br/>——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/><br/><br/><br/>黑暗犹如一只远古的巨兽，在吞噬了光明后开始从深腹中发出阵阵的低吼，伴随着绵延不尽的咆哮，冷气凝结成的水滴从黑色的天幕上落下。雨水接触地面时所发出的声响逐渐淹没了所有的声音，一切都开始变得缄默，仿佛被谁按下了静音按键一般。<br/><br/>望海没有感觉到落在自己身上的雨滴，更没有意识到深秋的寒意正在侵蚀着自己的身体，刚才在朝夏家中发生的一切已经剥夺了她所有的气力，只不过是推开朝夏的那一下，就几乎耗尽了她所有的勇气。<br/><br/>“都结束了呢。”<br/><br/>望海喃喃着，雨水和泪水混在一起顺着脸颊滑落，一种复杂的情感在心中翻腾着，失落，痛苦，解脱，释然……在拒绝朝夏的那个瞬间，望海确实感到心如刀绞，可是也同样的，一种被解放的快感也在那个瞬间爆发。<br/><br/>跨越了十几年岁月的暗恋，最终竟然以这种方式落下了终幕，望海露出了一个苦涩的笑意。<br/><br/>因为从一开始就明白，自己是不可能跟这个人在一起的，自己所追求的东西，那个人是无论如何都不可能给与的。所以从一开始，望海就学会了如何压抑自己的情感。<br/><br/>这是一场从开始的瞬间就已经结束的爱恋，但是，望海却并不后悔，因为至少她通过这些人和事，学会了如何对待自己的内心，学会了如何面对自己的欲望，以及学会了如何去直面并接受一份真正的爱。<br/><br/>深秋的风是冷的，混合着雨水，就好像尖锐的刀刃滑过身体一般让人难以忍受。望海欠身进了车中，来不及擦干身上的雨水和脸上的泪水，便点了火驶向了大路。<br/><br/>过了晚高峰的公路显得空旷了许多，被水浸透的柏油马路如同一面黑的镜子，倒映着昏黄色霓虹灯和橙红色汽车尾灯的光彩，各色的光芒在雨水雾气的笼罩以及黑夜的衬托下显得五彩斑斓，就好似儿时常去的游乐园一般。<br/><br/>望海踩下了油门，她明白自己现在要去的是哪里，此时此刻她所能感觉到，这或许是自己这三十几年的人生中最清醒也最认真的一刻，而自己所要到达的终点只有一个，那就是去见那孩子。<br/><br/>夜色如不断漫延的黑墨一般逐渐变得寂寞而冰冷，街上的行人被黑色的伞遮住了面容，只化作了一个又一个似鬼魅般的样子，将这个夜晚妆点得怪异而奇妙，命运的巨轮无声息地转动着，悄然写下了每一个人的命运。<br/><br/>而此时此刻的saki并不知道在朝夏家中发生的一切，她只是在为今天望海的表现而略感失落，同时也在惦念着望海的状态。<br/><br/>“nozo没事吧……”<br/><br/>坐在沙发上翻看着手机的saki喃喃自语着，她犹豫了好几次要不要给望海发一条line，但又怕打扰到她。<br/><br/>“又不是三岁小孩了，nozo桑也自己搞定下自己的事吧。”<br/><br/>而且说白了，望海是在为她喜欢的人失魂落魄，自己又何必如此上心呢。这般想着，saki露出一个无奈的小，内心的深处开始隐隐作痛，她叹了口气，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。<br/><br/>酒气从口喉中蔓延开来，让时间的感觉都开始变得缓慢了，saki想起那夜也是如此，熟悉的酒气，熟悉的微醺的感觉，以及熟悉的望海的气息……<br/><br/>望海的面容，声音，以及她身体的触感开始在saki的脑海中交织，连带着燥热感也开始在身上作祟，saki叹了口气，起身准备去冰箱再拿一瓶酒。而就在这时，门铃毫无预兆地响了。<br/><br/>“喂喂，什么人这么无聊啊，都这个时候了。”<br/><br/>Saki有些不满地嘟囔着，可就在她抱怨的时候，门铃又焦躁地叫了几声夺走了她的注意力，这让saki只能穿过走廊，伸手拉开了房门。<br/><br/>而令saki无法相信自己眼睛的是，出现在门后的，竟然就是自己刚才还在抱怨着的那人的身影。只是，此刻的望海好像一只遭人虐待了的流浪狗似的，有些可怜地扒着门框。<br/><br/>被打湿的发梢贴着额角，雨水顺着她的发根和脸颊不停地流淌着，白天时候还是明亮的蓝色外套此刻已经被浸湿成了黑色，这一切都让望海看上去令人心疼。<br/><br/>“no，nozo桑？怎么回事，不，先进来。”<br/><br/>Saki被惊得话都有些颠倒，但望海略微颤抖的身体让她来不及询问，而是急急忙忙地拉开了门链，然后将望海拉近了房间内。从望海的手腕上传来了冰冷的触感，saki拿着门口的毛巾为她擦拭还在滴水的头发。<br/><br/>“本来想把车停在楼下，可，可是贴了禁止停车的牌子……”<br/><br/>寒冷让望海的声音有些打颤，她抓着saki的毛绒睡衣，急切地解释着。<br/><br/>“没办法我就，就找了附近的停车场，但是离得实在太远了，虽然一路跑过来的，可还是……”<br/><br/>望海的样子让saki又气又想笑，她不明白为什么这个在舞台上永远认真的像机器人的人，这个无论发生什么事，在别人面前都如此要强的人，这个身为全组top的人，却好像又总是在某些地方少根弦。<br/><br/>“要是nozo桑病了，大家都会困扰的，所以nozo桑多注意下自己的事好吗，有什么事明天再说也可……”<br/><br/>“不行。”<br/><br/>还未等saki说完，望海就打断了她的话。<br/><br/>“这些事必须就在今天解决。”<br/><br/>面对望海强硬的语气，saki不知道该说些什么好，只得拿着毛巾在望海头上一阵乱揉，然后将她推进了浴室。<br/><br/>“不管怎么说，nozo桑你先去用热水冲下吧，在这样下去会感冒的。”<br/><br/>“等，等下。”<br/><br/>“我去给你拿替换的衣服。”<br/><br/>不等望海反驳，saki就关上门跑回了卧室，一边翻找着能借给望海的衣服，saki一边擦拭掉了眼角的泪水。果然，能让nozo桑变成这幅样子的，只有那个人吧。<br/><br/>一种莫名的心痛从身体内次升起，就好像心上扎入了一颗小小的刺，虽然不是不能忍受，但是在每一次见到望海，在每一次为望海心动的时候，都会感觉到刺痛。<br/><br/>Saki将衣服拿到了浴室外，轻轻敲了敲门便离开了。窗外的雨声更大了，巨大到saki无法把注意力放到别的地方。她走近吧台，拿出了一瓶酒。伴随着琥珀色的液体缓缓流入杯中，saki感觉一切都变的遥远了。<br/><br/>就好像自己第一次见到望海的时候。<br/><br/>就好像自己第一次抱着望海的时候。<br/><br/>就好像自己第一次亲吻望海的时候。<br/><br/>就好像……<br/><br/>手被人按住了，一种温暖和柔软的触感从手背传递而来，saki感觉有些恍惚，但这种恍惚却并不是酒精所造成的。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>那个人的名字从嘴边滑出，带着某种失落与惆怅，似乎在呼唤着某些曾经存在身边，但如今却已经遥不可及的东西。<br/><br/>Saki看着眼前的人，卸去了舞台妆的她看上去只是个普通的女人，还湿润的发梢不安分地翘着，让她显得温柔而又可爱，却又似乎带着某种不可碰触的坚决。<br/><br/>从她浅色的瞳仁中所折射出的光芒总会让saki忍不住看入了迷，就像看着布满星星的夜空，明明如此快乐，可此刻看着望海，saki却感觉视线正在因为泪水的浸润而变得模糊。<br/><br/>就在这时，望海伸出手指拂去了saki眼角的泪水。带着温暖水汽的望海的手指划过saki 的脸颊，然后停留在她的耳边。那段短暂的停留明明只有几秒，但是在saki 的记忆中却久远地好像走完了整个人生。<br/><br/>而后，望海的吻落在了saki的唇上。<br/><br/>湿润，甜腻，柔软，以及发酵的酒精的气味和望海舌尖的触感，这一切都让这个吻显得如此得不真实，可望海那生疏的吻技以及她身上所传来的热度，却都让此刻变得如此真实。Saki忍不住深入了望海的口中，轻轻舔舐着她的唇舌，让这个吻变得更加色情了起来。<br/><br/>酒精麻痹了saki的感知，她不知道两人到底吻了多久，直到望海喘不过气地停下来的时候两人才彻底分开。或许是短暂的缺氧，也或许是方才浴室的热气，望海的脸颊有些泛红，她抓住了saki的手，急切的喘息通过空气传来。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>Saki伸手抚摸着望海贴在鬓角的发丝，眼神中流露出的却是带着悲伤的温柔。<br/><br/>“抱歉我不是那个人……”<br/><br/>Saki心中的话只道出了一半，她将剩下的那一半埋在了心底某个不为人知的地方，即使那些话不停地刺痛自己心脏最柔软的地方。<br/><br/>即使我不是那个人，但是如果你需要我，我也愿意待在你的身侧。即使你并不会爱上我，但只要你希望，我可以给予你所有你想要的温暖。<br/><br/>可就在这时，望海却毅然决然地握住了saki的手，通过她的手心所传来的，除了热度，还有某种坚定，看着saki在一瞬闪过疑惑的脸庞，望海开口道。<br/><br/>“saki酱，真的很抱歉，我或许在很多没有留意的地方伤害到了你，给你添了很多麻烦。”<br/><br/>“nozo桑你说什么呢。”<br/><br/>说抱歉的应该是我。<br/><br/>“但是saki酱，我们可以重新开始一次吗？”<br/><br/>“重新，开始？”<br/><br/>你到底怎么了，为什么你变得这么不像平时的你。<br/><br/>“嗯，我不想以前辈跟后辈，或者是朋友，又或者是一，一夜情的对象站在你面前。”说到之前发生的事情，望海略微踌躇了一下，但很快她便又露出了坚定又认真的表情。<br/><br/>“saki，可以跟我交往吗？”<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>Saki有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，她想起今天望海走掉的时候那一脸担忧的神情。<br/><br/>你爱的明明不是我，你爱的是那个人不是吗。<br/><br/>Saki有些心痛，她避开了望海的眼睛。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，我愿意陪伴在你的身边，但是如果你只是为了抚慰内心的伤痛，就请不要对我说这样的话了……我不想看到你这样浪费自己……”<br/><br/>“不是的！”<br/><br/>望海用力扳住了saki的肩膀迫使她面对自己，此时此刻望海的眼睛中所传达出的是前所未有的认真，skai从未见过她这样的神情。<br/><br/>“saki，我想了很多，很多很多，是的，我曾经被一个女人的魅力所吸引，追随了她十年，但却从来没有说出过自己的爱意……因为我明白我想要的她给不了，就像你无论用什么网都无法捕捉一阵风一样。”<br/><br/>些许汗水从望海的额头流下，她似乎在很努力地说着那些自己从未对人倾诉过的话语，很拼命地做着从未尝试过的告白。<br/><br/>“这些年我一直想逃离她的身边，所以把所有的心思都放在了舞台上，但是我自己也明白的，我也因此忽视了很多很多东西……抱歉，saki，我是一个大笨蛋，我明明察觉到了你在我的身边，却从来没有意识到这一切。”<br/><br/>“nozo桑你没有道歉的必要。”<br/><br/>Saki伸手拭去望海额角上的汗水，她可以察觉到眼前这个人在自己面前所暴露的脆弱，就像在千秋前那次她在自己面前流泪的时候一样。<br/><br/>“saki酱，今天我去见过那人了，她……她把我推到在沙发上，把我压在身下……”望海的呼吸变得急促了起来。“我不能否认，那个瞬间我确实想跟她做，但是那时候我却怎么也忘不掉你。”<br/><br/>Saki不知道该说些什么好，只能轻轻抚摸着望海的背试图来安抚她。<br/><br/>“saki酱，我第一次意识到自己爱上了一个人，不是被单纯的欲望，或者是魅力所吸引，而是彻彻底底的爱……”<br/><br/>泪水顺着望海的脸颊滑落了下来，她哭着，却又是笑着，如同一个刚刚诞生在这个世界上的孩子一般简单又纯真，粗鲁又直率地表达着自己的爱意。<br/><br/>“saki，我喜欢你，所以跟我交往……”<br/><br/>未等望海说完，她的舌就被saki吻堵住了，剩下的话语被saki吞入了肚中，湿润的吻，酒精的冲击，狂跳的心脏，一切都在这个瞬间开始天旋地转了起来。<br/><br/>“saki……”<br/><br/>望海想推开saki，但却无法制止saki钳住自己的手腕，酒精作用下所有的感官都被放大，任何细小的动作都催生着无可救药的情欲，以及一种被压抑了许久无从释放的冲动。Saki的吻一路下行，一直到望海的脖子。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，你知道这句话我等了多久吗。”<br/><br/>Saki轻轻咬住了望海的脖子。<br/><br/>“你知道我刚才有多么哀伤，而现在又有多么开心吗。”<br/><br/>Saki颤抖的声音从望海耳旁传来，而更多的，还是她肆无忌惮地落在望海锁骨上的吻，好像雨水，一点一点聚积起了望海身体内的欲望。<br/><br/>望海感觉saki 的声音在远去，而她体内的热度和肌肤的触感正在一点一点占据理智的高地，而最后冲垮了望海所有理性与压抑的，是saki在她耳畔的低吟。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，我真的好爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第六章（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>第六章 我喜欢你的寂静（下）<br/><br/>我喜欢你的寂静，仿佛你消失了一样。<br/>你从远处聆听我，我的声音却无法触及你。<br/><br/>好像你的双眼已经飞离远去，<br/>如同一个吻，封缄了你的嘴。<br/>如同所有的事物充满了我的灵魂，<br/>　　<br/>你从所有的事物中浮现，充满了我的灵魂。<br/>你像我灵魂，一只梦的蝴蝶，<br/>你如同忧郁这个字。<br/>　　<br/>我喜欢你是寂静的，好像你已远去。<br/>你听起来像在悲叹，一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶。<br/>你从远处听见我，我的声音无法企及你。<br/>让我在你的沉默中安静无声。<br/>　　<br/>并且让我借你的沉默与你说话，<br/>你的沉默明亮如灯，简单如指环。<br/>你就像黑夜，拥有寂静与群星。<br/>你的沉默就是星星的沉默，遥远而明亮。<br/>　　 　　<br/>我喜欢你是寂静的，仿佛你消失了一样。<br/>遥远且哀伤，仿佛你已经死了。<br/>彼时，一个字，一个微笑，已经足够。<br/>而我会觉得幸福，因那不是真的而觉得幸福。<br/><br/>——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/><br/><br/><br/>在注视朝夏的那些年，望海曾经无数次想过去触碰她，并非只是她的肉体，而是深达灵魂。可那人的心却永远都像是一只飞翔着的海鸥，遨游在广阔的海面上不曾停息。<br/><br/>望海追逐着她，想去捕捉她的身影，可抓住的却只有她的羽翼所投下的影子。那是一段必然无果的爱恋，没有回应，也没有未来。在这漫长的年月中，望海早已疲惫不堪，她不断的劝说着自己放弃爱这种东西，以及对爱的期待。<br/><br/>只是她不知道的是，爱这种东西就好像一颗睡莲的种子，即使经历了无尽的历史的更替和岁月的变迁，被遗忘在了内心的某个角落中。但只要有一丝水露与土壤的滋润，也会顽强的在心中扎根发芽。<br/><br/>望海已经记不清是从什么时候开始习惯了saki的陪伴，习惯了那孩子默默在自己的身后的样子，就好像看到了年轻时候的自己。<br/><br/>在时间中逐渐滋生的信赖在不知不觉中化作了依恋，saki在自己身边这件事会让望海觉得安心。与跟朝夏那时候不同，望海努力地想在朝夏面前表现自己最优秀最光彩的一面，可在saki的面前，望海或许并不是那个一直光芒四射的top，但她却可以尽情的流露出自己的脆弱。<br/><br/>“没关系的，nozo桑，请多依靠我一点吧。”<br/><br/>从saki 的手心中传来的是带着温度的柔软，与朝夏那热情洋溢却又似乎拒人千里的冰冷不同，望海不是被那巨大的魅力所压倒，而是被saki身上散发着的令人温暖的气息所吸引着。<br/><br/>跟你在一起的时候或许并没有那么令人兴奋令人眩晕的激情，但在我们两人之间缓慢流淌过的那悠闲而安静的时间，却是我所最珍视的东西。<br/><br/>望海曾无数次想这么对saki说，但她们之间微妙的关系与位置，让这些话都被望海默默地留在了心底，直到那夜两人发生了肉体上的关系。面对所发生一切望海毋庸置疑是惶恐的，可在那些惶恐与纠结之中，望海却不能否认内心深处被唤醒的睡莲的种子正在默默地生长。<br/><br/>爱意成长时所带来的喜悦与快乐，一点一点抚平了望海心中的结，将她从多年的压抑与近乎自虐的自制中解放了出来。望海第一次认真考虑着去尝试接受一个人的爱，并学会去回应这件事。<br/><br/>因为那不再是一份沉默在心底的爱，而是一份有着回应的爱。<br/><br/>或许会惊慌，或许会艰难，或许会被很多东西所阻挡，但是如果是这个人的话，望海轻轻握住了saki 的手，从她身上传来的温暖让望海的心也开始变得柔软。如果是这个人的话，是可以跨越这一切的吧。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，我真的好爱你。”<br/><br/>一直沉默无言的saki在自己喜欢的人面前做出了爱的告白，这句话犹如涨潮时的海浪，铺天盖地地冲毁了望海理智的高地，她无法抑制从自己身体内部涌出的热流犹如一片海洋似的将自己吞没。<br/><br/>望海所穿着的睡衣腰带已经不知道什么时候被saki解开了，长袍下的春光此刻被一览无遗，saki吻着望海的锁骨，然后轻柔地将吻移到了望海的胸前，被情欲所催生的果实已经成熟而饱满。Saki不等望海反抗，便将她的乳首含入了口中。<br/><br/>自从在稽古场那次的一夜情以来，望海就被那前所未有的欲望所折磨着，她不明白为什么平日自己可以解决的情欲，在跟saki睡过之后，就成长成了一只自己无法驾驭的巨兽。望海无法否认，自己在每一个被欲望摧残的夜晚，抚慰自己的时候脑海中浮现出的都是saki 的音容相貌。<br/><br/>而此刻，saki不再只存在与想象中，她身体的触感，她手心中所散发的热度，都让一切显得如此得真实而令人陷入狂乱。<br/><br/>“嗯……”<br/><br/>无法抑制的呻吟声从望海的喉间溜了出来，她抱住saki的头，希望她能给与自己更多。感觉到了望海的颤抖的saki伸出另一只手，捏住了望海的乳首，而后轻轻揉搓了起来。被情欲催化着的敏感部位此刻已经无法承受这样的刺激，望海好像一只搁浅的鱼渴求着空气，巨大的喘息声几乎要压倒了窗外的雨声。<br/><br/>“你知道我等了多久了吗。”<br/><br/>Saki喃喃着，伸手直接撤掉了睡衣的腰带，望海的身体在敞开的衣衫间若隐若现，saki的腿顶入了望海的两腿之间，突如其来的刺激让望海抱紧了saki的背，她想抑制自己失控的声音，可saki并没有贴心地给她这样的机会。<br/><br/>望海最不为人知的花园被saki的手指轻轻抚过，沼泽被带起了阵阵的水声，望海可以感觉到自己下身的水汽已经蔓延到了saki的腿上，她从没想到过自己有一天会发情到这种程度，更没有想到过自己下身可以湿润到流淌下来。<br/><br/>被情欲催生的冲动让望海很想现在立刻就被侵入，被强硬地对待，被粗暴地满足。可saki却只是温柔地抚摸着望海腿内侧，亲吻着她的乳首，就好像她并不知道望海此刻已经想要到几乎要发疯。<br/><br/>“saki……”<br/><br/>望海的声音已经变得嘶哑而颤抖，她轻轻咬着saki的脖子，然后将她的手拉向了自己的下身。<br/><br/>Saki有些惊讶于望海的主动，但在自己的手被望海按在她腿间的时候，那几乎已经湿润到无法形容的触感，让saki明白了什么。她抱着望海，看着望海紧皱着的眉头，被咬住的下唇，以及她脸上那种被欲望所支配的神情的时候，saki感到自己的克制在一瞬间崩塌了。<br/><br/>不等望海反应，saki便将望海推在了吧台上，望海被saki压制着，趴在齐腰的吧台上无法动弹，而被迫翘起的下身微微颤抖。这太过羞耻的姿势让望海想反抗，可她哪推得开比自己高上半头的saki。<br/><br/>Saki压住了望海的手腕，然后从后面顶开了她的双腿，在望海敞开的花园中，saki的手指抚摸了上去。<br/><br/>“saki，别……啊！”<br/><br/>Saki并没有给望海任何口头上拒绝的时间，而是就这么将手指深入了望海的体内。那个瞬间，许久未曾被侵入的入口被saki撑开，一种被侵入被填满的痛感让望海的肌肉变得紧张了起来，望海的下身紧紧吸住了saki的手指。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，放松。”<br/><br/>说着，saki贴近了望海的背，saki胸口柔软的触感挤压在望海的脊背上，带来了从未有过的兴奋，望海喘息着，呻吟着，直到那种被侵入的感觉被快感所取代。<br/><br/>从背后进入的姿势对于望海来说是第一次，所以那种被彻底深入时所带来的刺激也是前所未有的，待望海的身体适应了这种感觉，saki的手指缓缓动了起来。<br/><br/>滑嫩，炽热而柔软，saki手指的每一次进出，都带起了令人面红耳赤的水声，望海的脸贴着冰凉的桌面，可体内的热度却完全无法被抵消。Saki的手指在自己身体内律动时候所带来的快感犹如可怕的怪兽，正在将望海所有的理性吞噬殆尽。<br/><br/>“嗯，啊……哈，快一点。”<br/><br/>望海不敢相信那些呻吟和喘息竟然是从自己的口中发出的，更不敢相信自己会被欲望支配到这种程度，可身体内被不停拨动的那一点，却让望海无法控制自己的行为。她感觉自己就好像一把吉他，渴望着被saki弹奏出更美妙的声音。<br/><br/>水声与窗外不停息的雨声混在了一起，让整个房间都被情欲的色彩所填满。Saki一次又一次深入着望海，可望海却依旧感觉到不够，被撩拨起的欲望渴望着更凶残的毁灭。望海主动扭动起腰肢，渴求着更多的深入。<br/><br/>汗水顺着望海的脊背流下，在空气中蒸发变得冰冷，saki只能抱紧望海，试图将自己的热量分给她。但被望海所撩拨着的手指，以及身下人的反应都让saki不由地分神。<br/><br/>“saki……给我……”<br/><br/>望海带着哭腔的声音在saki 的耳边响起，那是一种被情欲的侵蚀而造成的脆弱，让望海看上去像个被人欺负了孩子。<br/><br/>那种无助感与对自己的需要激发着saki的欲望，她按住望海，然后抱住她让她翻了过来，突然被抱起来的望海无法支撑自己的身体，只能任由saki将自己抱到了桌子上。<br/><br/>赤身裸体的望海此刻显得有些可怜，可她脸上被情欲催生出的红晕以及胸前挺立的乳首，却又让这一幕显得无比得色情。<br/><br/>Saki紧紧抱住望海，然后再次让手指深深进入了她的下身，比刚才更加用力，也深入。望海无法反抗，只能抱紧saki的背，将整个脸都埋在她的脖颈中。可下一秒开始，saki猛然开始的剧烈运动让望海无法招架。<br/><br/>“saki……嗯，别……”<br/><br/>Saki的手指在望海的体内不断撞击着，好像是要掀起一片巨大的波涛似的，而这种强烈的刺激让望海的下身开始收紧，望海感觉自己陷入了一片无边境的黑暗之中，就好像在剧目开始前的舞台，一切都陷入了虚无。<br/><br/>而后，似乎是从很远的地方有歌声传来，望海感到自己大脑中的某一根弦正在绷紧，下身正在聚集着热量，身体的热度不断攀升着。<br/><br/>随着歌声而来的还有隐约可以看到的黑暗中的一个小亮点，那是一种好像找到了方向，但又好像身处在迷茫中的焦躁，望海渴望着什么，可就不知道自己会到达何方。<br/><br/>Saki咬住了望海的脖子，从脖颈处传来的痛感刺激着她的身体，一种异样的热流正在积蓄着，望海的呼吸变得急促，剧烈，她紧紧抓住saki，甚至指甲都陷入了saki的背上。那种感觉正在攀升，好像度过了前奏正即将走向高潮的乐章一般。<br/><br/>“我爱你，nozo桑……”<br/><br/>下一秒，伴随着走向顶点的乐曲，一束巨大而又刺目的灯光照亮了所有的东西，望海的大脑在这片绚丽的光彩中变得一片空白，只有强烈到让全身的肌肉都在抽搐的快感毁天灭地地压倒了一切。<br/><br/>望海感觉自己的下身正在紧紧吸住saki的手指，不断抽动着的快感犹如潮水一样一阵又一阵地涌来，张开的喉咙中传出的是近乎窒息的呻吟，她紧紧抱着saki，任由高潮的风暴摧残着自己的一切。<br/><br/>在两人的喘息声中，音乐走向了终章，saki缓缓抽出了放在望海体内的手指，望海可以感觉到saki的整个手掌中都布满了自己的液体，比第一次更甚。这让她感到有些羞耻，她想赶紧找些东西给saki擦手，以此来掩饰自己的尴尬。<br/><br/>但在这之前，saki已经抱住了望海。常年在舞台上的表演和台下的练习让望海的身体纤细而单薄，所以saki只不过是轻轻一个欠身，便毫不费力地将望海横抱了起来。险些失去平衡的望海下意识地勾住了saki的脖子，但却不知道saki到底想作什么。<br/><br/>“saki，你到底……”<br/><br/>saki没有回答望海的问题，而是就这样抱着望海走到了沙发，然后将她放在了沙发上。<br/><br/>“等……”<br/><br/>望海未说出口的话被saki的吻堵了回去，温暖湿润的舌此刻却像一只充满了攻击性的刀刃，撬开了望海的牙关，肆意地掠夺着。saki的发梢蹭在望海的眼角，带来丝丝痒意，但望海已经没时间去顾及，因为saki 的手已经不安分地抚上了望海的胸。<br/><br/>“别这样。”<br/><br/>望海试图推开saki，但saki已经半个身子都压了上来，她轻轻咬住望海的脖子，吻着，挑逗着，将望海刚才已经平息下去的欲火再次勾了起来。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，你说过的，在朝夏的家里你也是被她这么压在沙发上了是吗。”<br/><br/>Saki的语气不再像平时那样沉稳老实，而是隐约带着一丝挑逗，以及像是嫉妒或是赌气的成分在里面。<br/><br/>“我……”<br/><br/>望海想反驳什么，可话到了嘴边却说不出来，因为saki说的并没有错，差点与朝夏发生关系的确实是自己。望海有些抱歉地轻轻抚摸着saki后颈上的发丝，试图安抚着这孩子。<br/><br/>可望海的动作并没有起到什么作用，saki顶开了望海的腿，将手按上了她两腿之间私密的地方，在刚才的激情中还没有平复的地方依旧敏感，巨大的快感袭来，望海咬住嘴唇想抑制住自己的呻吟。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，你这样隐忍的样子会让我想欺负你的。”<br/><br/>Saki压低了声音在望海的耳侧低喃着，然后将一个吻落在她的耳朵上。那个吻犹如一个火星，落在了导火索上。瞬间，从小腹涌起的热流如海浪一般吞噬了望海的思绪。<br/><br/>“啊，嗯……”<br/><br/>望海的呻吟鼓励了saki的行动，她压住望海的手腕，向前一探，手指毫无阻碍地滑入了望海的体内。<br/><br/>在刚才的情事中已经变得有些充血的地方那里经受得住这样的挑逗，望海扬起了头，无法抑制呻吟从自己的喉间涌出，窗外的雨声狂乱地冲进了两人的耳中，好像一支圆舞曲，为两人的动作添了一丝点缀。<br/><br/>滑腻的液体再次涌出，湿润的saki的手指，伴随着手指不断抽插时发出的水声，望海的呼吸开始变得急促，她抱住了saki的肩膀，在saki的怀中无所顾忌的索吻着。<br/><br/>但感受到望海体内变化的saki却故意放慢了手上的动作，手指缓慢地进出着，一深一浅，不断挑拨着望海的情欲，让快感一点一滴地积蓄着，但却又好像总是到达不了终点的电车，在环形线上不停地打转。<br/><br/>望海感觉到了焦躁，因为无法被满足而引发的焦虑让汗水挂满了她的发梢。她伸出腿勾住了saki的腰，然后开始摆动腰部配合saki的动作以给自己带来快感。<br/><br/>“嗯……哈。”<br/><br/>喘息声断断续续着，望海感觉saki在自己体内的手指正在不断触及着那一点，每一次的碰撞都带来着令她身上肌肉收缩的刺激。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，你为什么总是这样喜欢忍耐呢。”<br/><br/>Saki在她的身边低语着。<br/><br/>“如果真的很想要，跟我说好吗。”<br/><br/>Saki轻吻着望海的耳垂。<br/><br/>“你这样是到不了高潮的。”<br/><br/>望海从未想过有天会被自己忠厚老实的后辈这样调戏，羞耻感和欲求不满的痛苦让她的脸庞变成一片绯红，可saki又故意地在她体内撞击了几下，满载的欲望几乎要冲破水面涌了出来，望海无法再坚持。<br/><br/>她抬起头，正对上saki那带着笑意的面容，那笑容单纯的让她看上去好像什么坏事都没有做过的好孩子，但是就是这个笑容让望海无法再继续坚持。她不顾一切的拉住saki的领子将她拉向自己，然后吻住了她。<br/><br/>“saki，给我。”<br/><br/>望海的话音还未落，saki的手便猛烈地律动了起来，激烈地好像要贯穿望海的身体，突然的刺激让望海无法招架，强烈的刺激搅动着望海的下身，同时也搅乱了她的心。<br/><br/>“啊，啊。”<br/><br/>呻吟声响起，望海紧紧抓住了saki的衣领，她绷紧了身体，所有的意识与力量似乎就聚集在了下身的那一点。<br/><br/>一种从缓慢到急迫的感觉正在逼近，好像即将略过自己头顶的直升机所发出的轰鸣，望海张大嘴想获取更多的氧气，但从嗓子中涌出的却是近乎狂乱的低吟。热流汇聚到了小腹，望海的瞳孔正在放大。<br/><br/>便随着最后一声呻吟，望海高潮了，她紧紧夹住了saki的手指，身体开始剧烈地抽搐，无数的感官在那一个瞬间被激化，快感从全身所有的毛孔中涌出，犹如电流穿过了所有的细胞，然后在大脑中绽放出了火花。<br/><br/>“saki……”<br/><br/>望海轻轻呼唤着爱人的名字，saki只是紧紧抱着她，抚摸着她的发丝，等待着的呼吸从急促变得平缓。<br/>夜还在继续着，窗外的雨像是要将积聚到现在所有的苦痛与纠结都释放干净似的，不停息地下着，一切都在雨声中回归平静，回归最初相遇时候的样子。<br/><br/>Saki想起自己第一次遇见望海时候的感觉，就好像在一个瞬间看到了世间的一切，惆怅而美好。她看的道这个人那明亮眼睛下所隐藏的寂寞，也看得到她认真的面具下不为人知的孤独。<br/><br/>那是她第一次想为一个人做些什么，虽然直到很久很久之后，她才明白这种情感就是所谓的爱恋。<br/><br/>Saki闭上了眼睛，脑海中闪现出的是第一次发生关系前不久的事情，西边公演结束后不久，组内的人约了一起出去玩，在度假酒店的吧台，saki第一次看到了喝醉了的望海。当然，也是第一次亲耳在她口中听到她呼唤那人的名字。<br/><br/>为什么你就那么喜欢那个根本不会跟你在一起的人呢。<br/><br/>为什么你不愿意去看一眼一直陪在你身边的我呢。<br/>不知道是苦涩，是怨念，又或者是嫉妒。saki的心乱了，当她被喝醉了的望海拉着强吻的时候，她没有试图推开望海，而是无法抑制自己的冲动回吻了她，然后却又像青春期的孩子似的开始后悔自己的一时冲动。<br/><br/>即使发现望海并不记得夜里发生的事的时候，saki也在很长一段时间里无法直视望海的眼睛。<br/><br/>Saki以为那一次的失控会让自己学会克制，但却不知道失控会催生出更多的情欲和更可怕的冲动。<br/><br/>nozo桑大概以为两人间第一次的主动，是在稽古场里的那次吧，saki不由得笑了起来。<br/><br/>就让她这么以为吧，这样也挺好的不是吗，毕竟两个人以后的日子还长着呢。<br/><br/>Saki将一个吻落在了望海的额头，然后听着她均匀的呼吸，轻轻抚摸着她的背哄她入睡。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，我爱你，晚安。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第七章（完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>第七章 绝望的歌<br/><br/>有关你的回忆从我周围的夜里浮现。<br/>河流把它的持续的悲叹传给大海。<br/><br/>像黎明的码头那样被抛弃。<br/>这是离去的时刻，被抛弃的人啊！<br/><br/>冰冷的花冠雨点般落在我心上。<br/>啊，瓦砾的坑，沉船的残酷洞穴。<br/><br/>在你那里战争和飞行递增。<br/>从那里鸣鸟拍翼而起。<br/><br/>你吞并一切，像远方。<br/>像大海，像时间。一切在你那里遇难！<br/><br/>这是攻击和亲吻的快乐时刻。<br/>是灯塔般闪着光的恍惚的时刻。<br/><br/>舵手的畏惧，盲目潜水者的愤怒。<br/>爱情汹涌的陶醉，一切在你那里遇难！<br/><br/>在浓雾的童年我的灵魂的翅膀折伤。<br/>迷失方向的探险者，一切在你那里遇难！<br/><br/>我叫阴影的墙壁后退，<br/>我继续走着，超越欲望和行动。<br/><br/>啊肉，我自身的肉，我爱过而又失去的女人。<br/>我在潮湿的时刻呼唤你，我向你唱起我的歌。<br/><br/>你像一个罐子收容无穷无尽的温柔，<br/>而无穷无尽的遗忘敲碎你如同一个罐子。<br/><br/>那里是岛屿黑色的孤寂，<br/>而爱情的女人，你在那里把我拥入你的怀中。<br/>那里是口渴和饥饿，而不是水果。<br/>那里是不幸和毁灭，而不是奇迹。<br/><br/>啊女人，我不知道你怎能容纳我<br/>在你灵魂的土地上，在你双臂的十字架里！<br/><br/>我对你的欲望是多么可怕和短暂啊！<br/>多么困难和陶醉，多么紧张和贪婪。<br/><br/>亲吻的坟地，你的墓中仍然有火。<br/>仍然有结着果实的花朵在燃烧，被鸟儿啄走。<br/><br/>咬过的嘴巴啊，吻过的四肢啊，<br/>饥饿的牙齿啊，盘缠的身躯啊。<br/><br/>我们在其中溶合与绝望的<br/>希望与力量的疯狂交媾啊。<br/><br/>那温柔，犹如流水犹如面粉。<br/>那话语，在嘴唇上欲言又止。<br/><br/>这是我的命运，我的渴望在这里航行，<br/>我的渴望也在这里栽倒，一切在你那里遇难！<br/><br/>啊，瓦砾的坑，一切落进你那里，<br/>什么忧伤你不榨取，什么忧伤不把你浸溺！<br/><br/>从巨浪到巨浪你仍然呼唤和歌唱。<br/>站在船头像一个水手。<br/><br/>你仍然在歌声中开花，你仍然在激流中打浪。<br/><br/>苍白的盲目潜水者，不走运的投石者。<br/>迷失方向的探险者，一切在你那里遇难！<br/><br/>这是离去的时刻，黑夜扣紧时刻表的<br/>坚硬而寒冷的时刻。<br/><br/>大海悉悉作响的腰带环绕海岸。<br/>寒星汹涌而起，黑鸟迁徙。<br/><br/>像黎明的码头那样被抛弃。<br/>只有颤抖的阴影交织在我手里。<br/><br/>啊，比一切都遥远。啊，比一切者遥远。<br/>这是离去的时刻。被抛弃的人啊！<br/><br/><br/>——二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌 聂鲁达<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>在秋日的最后一个夜晚，气温降到了个位数。行走在东京街头的人们穿起来大衣，将被冷风吹拂地僵硬的手指插进了口袋，他们行色匆匆，似乎每一个人都有要去的地方。<br/><br/>而朝夏不是他们中的一员，甚至更与他们相反，朝夏就这样游荡在东京的夜幕里，像一只不知来路也不知归途的游魂，没有目的地走着。黑色的皮衣黑色的帽子和红色的围巾让她看上去有些轻佻，又似乎有些令人难以接近。十几年的舞台生涯所磨练出的优美的身形和中性的面容，使朝夏在女生圈子里很吃得开。<br/><br/>“你去嘛。”<br/><br/>“不，还是你去吧。”<br/><br/>“诶，为什么是我啊。”<br/><br/>“好啦好啦，那就我去了。”<br/><br/>不远处两个女孩小声的交流引起了朝夏的注意，她放下手中的啤酒罐，在街边的长椅上翘起了二郎腿，显然，她对接下来会发生的事情是轻车熟路的。<br/><br/>“你好。”<br/><br/>果然，一个短发的女孩凑近了过来，那孩子看上去很年轻，身穿着连锁快销品牌的套装，大概是附近大学的学生，她短发而有些腼腆的样子让朝夏想起了还在音乐学校时候的望海。<br/><br/>“那个，请问你在等人吗。”<br/><br/>女孩露出一个笑容，但是有些退缩的声音出卖了她此刻不过是在逞强。的确，对于一个普通的大学女生来说，街头搭讪这种事实在是有点难了，更何况搭讪的对象还是个女人。<br/><br/>“是啊。”<br/><br/>朝夏轻松地回答着，看着女孩脸上露出的差异和一副不知所措的神情，她笑了起来。<br/><br/>“我在等你呢。”<br/><br/>她的话让女孩的脸红了起来。<br/><br/>“你是在开玩笑吗。”<br/><br/>“怎么会。”朝夏放下腿，向前倾了下身子，视线正好对上女孩，她认真的盯着女孩的瞳孔然后眨了眨眼道。<br/><br/>“你和你的朋友在那里纠结很久了不是吗，为谁来跟我搭讪这件事。”<br/><br/>过于直白的话语让女孩不知道该如何应对，她有些尴尬地抓紧了衣角，躲开了朝夏的视线，朝夏想起最开始遇见望海的时候，那孩子也总是躲避着别人的目光。<br/><br/>“不过你那时候的样子真的很可爱，让我一瞬间心动了。”<br/><br/>朝夏继续说着，她脸上露出了纯真的笑容，似乎说着的话都是真的。<br/><br/>“是吗……”<br/><br/>女孩喃喃着，犹豫了几秒，似乎终于下定了决心，掏出了口袋中一台小巧的手机。<br/><br/>“我叫佑里，能跟我交换个联系方式吗。”<br/><br/>“好啊。”<br/><br/>朝夏想都不想地就答应了，交换了邮箱之后，女孩似乎放松了下来，她咬了咬嘴唇，接着道：“我和我朋友想去找地方喝一杯，你要一起来吗？”<br/><br/>看着女孩认真又坚定的样子，不知为何，朝夏脑海中却又浮现出了那孩子在拒绝自己时候的神情，她的内心略微抽搐了一下，但也只是一下，随后，朝夏的脸上又挂上了往日开朗的笑容。<br/><br/>“抱歉，接下来我要去见一个朋友呢。”<br/><br/>说着，朝夏站起身，她修长的腿配上高跟的靴子，让她的姿态看上去如此之美，那个女孩不过刚刚到她的下巴，而此刻也正在被朝夏的惊人的身材比例所震惊到了，她仰视着朝夏的侧颜，像是沉醉在了其中。<br/><br/>“如果在事情办完之后再约我的话，我会很开心地赴约的。”<br/><br/>朝夏笑着戴上了帽子，然后对着呆在原地女孩挥了挥手。<br/><br/>“有空一起玩吧，在酒店也行。”<br/><br/>不等女孩反应过来，朝夏就迈着大步走向了新宿车站。这一切不过发生在短短的五分钟，甚至是三分钟的时间里，对于那个女孩来说，这一夜或许是因为期待与激动而久久无法入眠的一夜，但是对于朝夏来说，这些都是已经司空见惯的场景。<br/><br/>无论是在家乡的学校，是在宝冢的剧团，抑或是在东京这个原本就物欲横流的地方。朝夏甚至没有问那个女孩的名字，因为她明白就算知道了，在下了床之后也会忘记，而且她并不喜欢在床上被别人呼唤自己的名字。<br/><br/>除了那孩子。<br/><br/>坐在寥寥无人的车厢中，朝夏望着车窗外被五彩的灯光所照耀着的都市，好像是一座只存在于夜晚的不夜城，被欲望与金钱以及各种丑陋的人性所点缀得五彩斑斓。<br/><br/>朝夏并不否认自己是个人渣，也不否认自己至今为止所做的事值得让自己下地狱，但是她也不否认这是人类本性的一部分。<br/><br/>被美好的，有魅力的东西所吸引，被女人的肉体，情愫和欲望所吸引，这一切都是人初之本性，没有人能来指责什么。<br/><br/>但是，朝夏更没有办法否认的是，她内心深处有一处正在被从未体会过的愧疚所侵蚀着，那是一片只留给了望海的地域。朝夏甚至在很长久的岁月中都没有意识到过，自己心的一部分就这样永远地留给望海了的这件事。<br/><br/>直到那天望海来找自己的时候，朝夏虽然表面依旧嬉皮笑脸着，但她的内心其实已经被快乐所充满了。<br/><br/>在被噩梦所侵蚀的时候，睁开眼睛看到望海的脸庞时候的安心感，就好像很久很久之前的某个午后，朝夏在幼儿园附近的公园里迷失了回家的路。在筋疲力竭无路可走的时候，在自己一个人蹲在原地哭泣的时候，妈妈出现在了自己的身边，然后给了自己一个大大的拥抱时候的感觉。<br/><br/>可朝夏自己也说不清，她为什么要在那个时候对望海做出那样的事情，是因为习惯了只有肉体上接触，是因为已经熟悉了女人的套路，又或者是因为自己除了像一个无可救药的人渣一样去索取之外，不知道任何可以表达爱的方式呢。<br/><br/>朝夏不知道，只是在望海离开的时候，她明白自己又彻底搞砸了。<br/><br/>深秋的风吹在脸上带来着丝丝的凉意，好像一个顽皮的孩子用她的小手抚摸着人的脸颊一般，朝夏围紧了围巾，为了防止被人认出来，她戴上黑框的眼镜朝着剧场走去。<br/><br/>自己曾经工作过十几年的地方，现在是如此地陌生却又如此地熟悉，自从离开剧团之后，朝夏已经很久没有来过这里了，而且在闹出了那些流言之后自己也本不该来这里。但这真的是最后一次了，朝夏在心里默默地跟自己说。<br/><br/>跟门口的接待员打了个招呼，朝夏顺利地进了舞台的后台，现在的时间已经晚了，下午的剧结束之后大多数的团员已经离开了剧场，而如果是那孩子的话，现在应该还在这里的吧。<br/><br/>只是凭着一种莫名的相信，朝夏没有做任何的考虑就这样莽撞的来到了剧场，她穿过了一扇又一扇的门，凭着记忆来到了化妆间，但那里却并没有望海的身影，是自己猜错了吗，朝夏有些失落，可就在这时一些微小的响动吸引了她的注意。<br/><br/>一种直觉指引着朝夏走向了深处的更衣室，她犹豫了一下，伸手推开了更衣室的门，在那里的是两个纠缠在一起的影子，其中一个是朝夏所无比熟悉的人。<br/><br/>望海被钳住了手腕压在了墙上，而saki则埋头在她的颈间，望海脸上隐忍的神情带着被情欲染红的色彩，从她的喉咙的深处所发出的是克制的呻吟。<br/><br/>朝夏就这样在门口看着，直到那两人意识到自己的存在。<br/><br/>“maa，maasam……!”<br/><br/>望海对上朝夏视线的那个瞬间，惊讶与羞耻在同时涌上了她的脸颊，她急忙推开压在自己身上的saki，然后拉紧了自己敞开的衣领试图遮住saki在自己脖子上留下的口红印。<br/><br/>“朝夏前辈，好久不见。”<br/><br/>Saki脸上闪过了一瞬间的惊异，但很快她便收起了情感，摆出乖巧后辈的样子对着朝夏恭敬地点了点头，虽然在她有些冷淡的态度中朝夏很明显感觉到了敌意。<br/><br/>“还真是打得火热呢~”<br/><br/>朝夏环着手臂倚在了门框上，露出了一个调侃的笑容，她的视线在saki和望海身上来回转动了几下，最后还是落在了望海的脸上。<br/><br/>“原来这就是aya酱所说的喜欢上的人啊。”<br/><br/>望海不知道该怎么回答，被人看到情事现场的羞耻感依旧充斥着她的内心，她悄悄瞄了saki一眼，然后微微颔首。<br/><br/>“哦~”<br/><br/>朝夏眯起眼睛打量着saki，然后似乎若有所思地点了点头。她的态度似乎有些激怒了saki，saki走上前一步挡在了朝夏和望海的身边。<br/><br/>“朝夏前辈今天来有什么事吗？”<br/><br/>“喂喂，不要这么有攻击性嘛。”感觉到了saki不满的朝夏笑了起来，然后指了指望海道：“被甩掉的可是我啊。”<br/><br/>“saki。”<br/><br/>望海终于开了口，她唤着saki的名字然后拉住她的手臂，示意她不要冲动，然后望海看向了朝夏，看着她和平日一样满脸笑意的样子，让望海不明白她此行的用意。<br/><br/>“抱歉，aya酱。”<br/><br/>朝夏率先开口打破了沉默，她的手插进了裤兜，然后用另一只手挠了挠头发，被拨乱的发丝垂下了遮住了她的眼睛。<br/><br/>“嘛，怎么说呢，一直以来给你添了很多麻烦呢。”<br/><br/>“maasam……”<br/><br/>望海不知该如何去回应，朝夏此刻的或许有些奇怪，至少不是她所了解的那个总是高高在上魅力四射的女人，非要说的话，倒是更像一个做错事的孩子。不过在朝夏脸上闪过的歉意也只有那么一瞬，下一秒，朝夏便又挂上了熟悉的笑容。<br/><br/>“今天是来跟你告别的，我要离开日本了。”<br/><br/>“诶？什么，离开日本？”<br/><br/>“嗯，虽然动用父母的关系把那些风声都压下去了，不过妈妈可是大发雷霆了呢，”朝苦笑了一下，接着道：“所以拜托事务所安排了去维也纳的音乐学院学习的机会。”<br/><br/>“那maasam要离开很久吗。”<br/><br/>朝夏的话让望海感到了一丝寂寞，在人生前半的十几年岁月中，这个人一直陪伴在自己身边，或许她确实让自己困扰了很久，也并不能成为一个很好的伴侣，但她也确实是望海生命中最重要的朋友。<br/><br/>“不知道呢，或许只有半年，也或许会在那边遇到一些新的工作，你看嘛，我不是经常被人说长得像混血儿吗，所以可以利用这一点也说不定呢。”<br/><br/>朝夏带着笑意的话语传入了望海的耳中，但望海却笑不出来。<br/><br/>“不要露出那么悲伤的神情啊aya酱，看到你终于遇到能珍惜你的人了，我很开心。”<br/><br/>朝夏收起了调侃的语气温柔地说着，她眼中流露出的些许抑制的情感让望海想起了她组替离开的时候，也是带着这样的神情安慰自己的，一切都好像从来没有变过，只是她们都长大了。<br/><br/>“aya酱。”<br/><br/>唤着望海的小名，朝夏伸出手臂将望海拥入了怀中，虽然saki在一瞬间露出了一丝不悦，但并没有阻止。<br/><br/>“要珍视自己爱着的人呀。”<br/><br/>“maasam没有资格说这样的话吧。”<br/><br/>望海带着哭腔的赌气的话语逗笑了朝夏，朝夏紧紧抱了一下望海，感受着从她瘦小身体中传来的那些热度，那些柔软的触感，那些熟悉的气息，只是这一切再也不是属于自己的了。想到这一点，朝夏有些想哭，但是她还是将所有的情感都强行压抑回了心中。<br/><br/>再见了，我的aya酱。<br/><br/>朝夏松开了怀抱，轻轻抚摸了下望海被弄乱的发丝，又擦拭了她眼角的泪水。接着，朝夏将望海推向了站在一旁的saki。<br/><br/>“要好好待她，如果你弄哭她了，我作为最大的亲友可是不会放过你的。”<br/><br/>说着，朝夏朝着saki挥了下手指，然后最后看了一眼望海，转身朝着楼梯间的方向走去。她可以听到身后望海小声的哭泣，也可以听到saki正在轻声安慰着望海。<br/><br/>但是她也明白，自己无论如何也不能回头了。<br/><br/>世间的一切都犹如上帝手中的骰子，谁也不知下一个瞬间会发生些什么。但是许多时候发生的许多事，却又让人觉得这些冥冥之中都有定数。无论是两人的相遇，相爱，抑或是最后的分离，谁都不知道缘起是因何而起，又是因何而灭。<br/><br/>在此后的岁月中，朝夏曾经无数次想过，如果自己不是这样顽劣的性格，是不是最终会跟望海走到一起呢。如果望海在一切发生前对自己告白了，那最后留在望海身边的那个人会不会是自己呢。<br/><br/>然而，这一切都不过是作为朝夏的臆想，以及某条世界线的可性能而迷失于这个偌大的宇宙之中了。<br/><br/>朝夏走下了楼梯，步履不停地一直走出剧场，走向远处的车站。在这个被雨水冲刷过后逐渐变得寒冷而干净的夜晚，一切都显得如此宁静而可爱，朝夏已经想不起来自己上次这样独自一人散步在东京的街头是什么时候了，这种陌生的感觉令她的思绪有些混乱。<br/><br/>冷风吹在脸上带来的凉意宣示着秋日的终结，等到冬天到了，一切都会被染成白色，那些曾经存在过的不堪的过往也会这样消逝而去吗。<br/><br/>朝夏走着，口袋中的振动将她的思绪拉回了现在，她掏出手机，屏幕上是陌生的号码。<br/><br/>【我是刚才在新宿车站跟你搭讪的佑里，跟朋友的事办完了吗？要不要一起来玩】<br/><br/>看着闪烁的屏幕，朝夏愣了几秒，然后大笑了起来，呼吸因为笑的太厉害而变得错乱，耳中充满了嗡嗡的轰鸣，朝夏弯下腰，抱住笑的有些痛起来的肚子。<br/><br/>点点雨水从黑色的天幕滴下，落在了朝夏的发梢上，围巾上，睫毛上。周围的人慌忙地开始撑伞，或者跑去车站避雨。而只有朝夏，却依旧弯腰在原地，从她的喉咙中所发出的残缺不全的笑声好像坏掉的时钟，不停地重复，直到发条的蓄力被耗尽。<br/><br/>雨愈下愈大，劈啪作响的雨滴将朝夏的外套打湿，让她的发丝黏在鬓角，但此刻朝夏已经感觉不到那些冰冷的雨水顺着泪水在自己的脸上流过。<br/><br/>一切都在变得遥远而虚无，像一片在白纸上晕开的墨迹，被雨水所不断稀释着，最终变成了一点微不可闻的尘埃。<br/><br/>永别了，aya酱，还有……<br/><br/>我真的爱过你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 番外：旅馆之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>从小到大，Saki一直都被人叫做乖孩子，是父母眼中的乖乖女，是老师眼中的乖学生，但是saki自己却并不明白，乖孩子到底代表着什么，自己无非是做好了自己该做的事情，这也是值得被别人夸赞的事情吗。<br/><br/>“saki在剧团要好好努力啊，宝冢不是被称为新娘学校吗，以后saki一定可以找到一个好男人嫁了呢。”<br/><br/>Saki还记得在进入宝冢音乐学校第一年的暑假，回到家中的自己被母亲这样摸着头夸赞着，母亲的话只是不带有任何恶意的夸赞，但是在saki的耳中却有些刺耳。<br/><br/>不做一个乖乖的新娘就不行吗，不嫁给男人就不行吗。<br/><br/>心中这样想着，但saki并没有将这些话说出口，而是默默地点了点头，然后将注意力再次放在了舞台的录影带上。<br/><br/>彼时的saki只是隐隐地能感觉到，自己对普通女孩想成为最美丽的新娘这件事并没有什么热衷，相对而言，或许是更美丽，更优雅，甚至是比男人还要帅气的女孩子更会吸引她的目光。但saki也并不明白，这些想法代表了什么。<br/><br/>平淡的岁月在悄无声息地的绵延中流逝而过，在进入宝冢的第七个年头，saki遇见了那个人，也是自己迄今为止的人生中第一次感受到了心动。<br/><br/>nozomi futo，这几个简单至极的音符却仿佛奏响了世界上最动人的乐曲，像一个不安分的顽童一般扰乱了saki的心。那时候saki开始逐渐意识到了一件事，那就是比起男人，自己更爱女人。<br/><br/>“抱歉妈妈，我可能不能成为一个好的新娘了。”<br/><br/>“……是吗。”<br/><br/>母亲的语气有些惊讶。<br/><br/>“我还以为saki会想穿婚纱呢。”<br/><br/>“不，婚纱我不会拒绝的，只不过我觉得西装或者黑燕尾会更适合我一点。”<br/><br/>母亲被saki天然的话语所惊到，不由得扑哧一声笑了出来。<br/><br/>“嘛，如果saki想的话，就算是自己女儿穿着黑燕尾的结婚式妈妈也会很开心呢……不过不管对方是什么样的人，saki一定要认真对待爱这种东西啊。”<br/><br/>母亲的话语回荡在耳边，让saki多了几分安心。闭上眼的时候，那人的身影再次浮现在了脑海之中，黑色的燕尾服，金发垂在耳边，坚毅的眼神与凛然的姿态，saki觉得的自己的心已经被她所夺走了。<br/><br/>如果真的有结婚式的话，nozomi会喜欢西装还是黑燕尾呢……<br/><br/>思考着这样不着边际的问题，saki陷入了梦境，只是彼时的saki并不知道，爱一个人可以是这样的快乐，又会是如此的痛苦。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，nozomi桑，醒一醒啊……”<br/><br/>那是宝冢剧场千秋后的一天，连同望海和saki几人约在一家温泉酒店搞了个庆功宴，晚宴后大多数人还留在宴会厅里吵吵闹闹，几个喝醉的孩子就差蹦到桌子上跳舞了。<br/><br/>Saki的酒量并不差，但被人灌了好几杯高度酒之后，大脑也还是开始变得有些轻飘飘的了。<br/><br/>“saki，你看到nozomi桑了吗？”<br/><br/>负责筹备的某个前辈拉住saki询问，saki回望四周，这时才发现欢闹的人群中并没有望海的身影。<br/><br/>“我记得刚才nozo桑好像出去了，她的房卡还留在了这里，真是伤脑筋啊，可千万别出什么事啊……”<br/><br/>前辈的话让saki心中一紧，她下意识地拿起了望海的房卡，然后站起身来。<br/><br/>“我去找一下吧，如果找到了就直接送nozo桑回房间了，看大家喝的也差不多了，也都早点休息吧。”<br/><br/>“那就拜托你了，saki。”<br/><br/>伴随着前辈感激的声音，saki离开了宴会室。<br/><br/>因为刚刚入秋，天气还有些闷热，所以这家温泉酒店仍然处于淡季。除却saki一行人之外，今天入住的人并不多。Saki穿过幽长的走廊，一直来到了大厅，大厅中除了接待员之外并没有客人。<br/><br/>nozo桑到底会跑到哪里？在打过电话并寻觅许久，却仍没看到望海的身影后，saki的内心不由得被担忧所包围了。刚才在宴会上，不胜酒力的望海不过三杯下肚就满脸飘红的样子依旧回荡在saki的眼前，saki开始焦急了起来。<br/><br/>而就在这时，一阵微小的音乐声溜进了saki的耳中。<br/>是错觉，还是……<br/><br/>Saki顺着音乐声走到了中央的楼梯，顺着华丽的楼梯走下去，出现在眼前的是一个地下酒吧，或许是因为掠现代的装饰与温泉酒店的主旨不太相符，所以才特意建在了地下。<br/><br/>有些昏暗的灯光中，乐池中的乐手正演奏着悠扬的爵士，几个老人和三五个看上去像是来度假的年轻人分散着坐在角落中，轻声交谈着，缓慢的节奏伴随着令人放松的音乐，saki感觉这里的时间似乎都被拉长了似的。<br/><br/>而最让saki无法移开视线的，却是独自坐在吧台的那个身影。<br/><br/>没有舞台灯光的照耀，在黑暗中显得有些弱小而单薄的背影让人怜惜，淡棕色的短发随意地拢在脑后，露出了略带少年感的眉眼，让她看上去好像一个刚刚步入青春期的男孩。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/>Saki唤着那人的名字，然后凑了过去。<br/>但望海却像是没听到saki的呼唤似的，继续机械地将杯中的酒灌入了口中，saki坐在了望海的身边，轻轻抚着她的背。<br/><br/>“你还好吧，nozo桑……”<br/><br/>“……诶？”<br/><br/>似乎终于意识到saki存在的望海显得有些吃惊，但同样吃惊的，还有看到望海面前放着好几个已经要见底的高度酒酒杯的saki。<br/><br/>“nozo桑？！你怎么喝了这么多？而且刚才在宴会上就已经喝了不少了吧。”<br/><br/>“哈哈哈，我没事的。”<br/><br/>望海皱着眉头笑了起来，但从她口中喷出的酒气已经暴露了一切，saki有些担忧地抓住望海的手臂。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，你还好吧，要不要早点回去休息，大家都在担心呢……”<br/><br/>Saki话音还未落，望海已经摇摇晃晃地试图要站起来。<br/><br/>“我真的没事……不信你看。”<br/><br/>望海推开saki站了起来，然后朝着楼梯的方向迈开了步子，但下一秒，她便失去了重心朝着一旁倒了过去。<br/><br/>“nozo桑！”<br/><br/>Saki不由地大叫了一声，然后扑了过去。或许是拜多年舞蹈练习的反应所赐，saki好歹是在望海砸在地板上之前接住了她。被酒精所击倒了望海浑身瘫软，好像一只受伤的动物似的倒在了saki的怀里。<br/><br/>“这人真是……”<br/><br/>看着怀中不省人事的前辈，saki无奈地叹了口气。<br/><br/>“没事的，我们一起的，我会带她回去的。”<br/><br/>Saki挥了挥手打发走了因担忧而上前来询问的酒保，然后拉住望海的手臂，又用另一只手环住她的腰，猛地一用力支撑起她的身体，将望海扶了起来。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，坚持一下，我们要回去了哦。”<br/><br/>勉强唤醒了望海，saki就这样扶着她深一步浅一步地走上了楼梯，穿过大厅，然后坐着电梯一直来到了预定了楼层。<br/><br/>因为望海的top身份而为她单独预定的房间在二十一楼的南侧尽头，不仅鲜有人来往，而且正好可以俯瞰整个城市的夜景。只是苦了saki要一直将醉酒后的望海一直搬到走廊的尽头，这让她既无奈又想笑。<br/><br/>自己到底是来干什么的了，为什么明明说着是来放松的，结果最后还要干这样的苦力活。这般想着，saki开了门，然后将望海扶进了酒店房间。<br/><br/>但就是在关门的瞬间，望海的衣角被门把手勾住，手机从她的口袋中滑落了出来。<br/><br/>“啊，nozo桑，东西掉了……你先坐一下。”<br/><br/>被望海当成扶手的saki没有余暇去捡手机，只得将望海先放在了沙发上，然后再回到门口去捡掉落的手机。可是在saki拿起手机的时候，手机屏幕不合时宜地亮了起来。<br/><br/>“aya酱你不在了吗，谢谢你听我说了这么多，你也早点休息吧~~爱你的朝夏”<br/><br/>Saki没有偷窥别人隐私的恶习，但是弹出的信息自动地将内容显示在了荧屏上，saki无法不去注意到。<br/><br/>朝夏。这个陌生又熟悉的名字。自从和望海变得熟悉之后，saki曾经无数次从她的口中听到过这个名字。在下级生的时候，saki也有幸看到过她的舞台，的确，那人在舞台上所散发的光芒与魅力非同一般，只需要一眼，就知道朝夏是天生的star。<br/><br/>但是，在与望海相处的岁月里，saki也逐渐地从望海提及朝夏时候的神情中猜出，朝夏这个人对望海意味着什么。<br/><br/>朋友，伙伴，亲友，前辈……<br/><br/>不，非要说的话，大概就像自己爱慕着望海一样，望海也在用同样的视线注视着那个人吧。<br/><br/>每次想到这一点，saki就感觉自己的心像被什么东西刺中了一般开始抽痛。即使无数次劝说自己朝夏已经离开这个舞台，离开望海的身边了，但自己却无法阻止望海在此刻露出受伤孩子的神情。<br/><br/>nozo桑，哪怕那个人已经不在这里了，你却仍然想着她吗。明明跟大家待在一起，你却依然在为那个人而痛苦着吗。<br/><br/>望海因为酒精而染红的脸庞正在发烫，saki俯下身，轻轻抚摸着望海的额头，冰冷的手掌触碰到炽热的肌肤所带来的冲击让望海的意识稍微地清醒了一点，她睁开眼睛，因为充血而略微发红的眼中透出一丝迷茫，<br/><br/>“nozo桑，nozo桑，醒一醒啊……你还好吗。”<br/><br/>Saki看着眼前的人这种样子有些心疼，她手支在望海背后的沙发靠背上，然后试图靠近望海来唤醒她，可就是在这个瞬间，saki的领带被拉住了。<br/><br/>“唔……！”<br/><br/>来不及反抗，无法支撑平衡的saki被望海拉了过去，下一秒，望海的唇贴在了saki的唇上，那是一个充满了迷乱，有点粗暴又冒失的吻。<br/><br/>从望海身上传来的浓重的酒气和热度刺激着saki的神经与感官，喝醉之后的望海不再是平时那个认真又克制的人，她一只手扯着saki的领带，另一只手勾住了她的脖子，不顾一切地向saki索吻着。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>Saki明白自己必须推开眼前这个烂醉如泥而不知道把自己当成谁了的人，但是望海的唇的柔软触感犹如毒药，让saki犹豫了起来。<br/><br/>就在saki犹豫的这一秒钟时间给了望海机会，她摇晃着起身抱住了saki，整个身体的重量都压在了saki的身上。无法保持平衡的saki向后仰去，两人一起倒在了床上。<br/><br/>望海压着saki，她迷离的双眼此刻近在咫尺，saki甚至可以感觉到从她口中溢出的温热的吐息洒在自己脸上的瘙痒，带着一种无可救药的暧昧，以及不能克制的情欲，saki的心跳猛然骤升。<br/><br/>接着，望海的吻再次落了下来，她像一个只知道索取的孩子，吻住了saki的唇，然后用舌撬开她的牙关，肆无忌惮地恶作剧着。<br/><br/>一种许久没有感受过的感觉此刻犹如被潮汐所影响的海浪，开始在saki的体内翻涌着，热流汇聚在小腹，汹涌地流淌着，让saki的呼吸开始变得急促，她感到某种欲望正在体内升腾，咆哮，正在试图撕裂自己的理智与压抑。<br/><br/>“嗯……”<br/><br/>Saki忍不住去回应了望海的动作，两人的唇舌交缠在一起，柔软，甜腻甚至带着一丝狂乱，犹如流淌过河床的温婉水流一般，轻柔却又暗藏着某种冲动与激情。<br/><br/>望海的吻落在了saki的嘴角，脸颊，然后她又轻轻吻住了saki的脖子如锁骨，刺激所带来的快感冲击着saki的身体，而更多的是刺激着她的内心。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>Saki的手指插入了望海后脑的发丝，她仰起头，感受着望海舔舐自己胸前时带来的巨大快感，这种快乐足以冲昏所有的理性与现实道德的枷锁。<br/><br/>望海像个不知轻重的孩子一般，粗鲁地吸咬着saki的脖子，像是要发泄什么。但是很快，她的动作钝了<br/>下来，像是想起了什么，又像是忘记了什么似的。<br/><br/>“我好爱你……”<br/><br/>望海喃喃着，将脑袋埋在了saki的胸前，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。<br/><br/>“但是为什么你不肯留在我身边呢。”<br/><br/>望海无声地哭泣了起来，被酒精所击败的大脑逐渐停止了平日的运行，她现在似乎处于了一种梦境与现实所交织的状态。<br/><br/>“nozo桑……”<br/><br/>Saki抚摸着望海被汗水浸湿的发梢，抚摸着她躲藏起来的小小的耳朵，感受着她趴在自己身上逐渐平缓下来的呼吸。<br/><br/>“你到底把我当成谁了呢。”<br/><br/>Saki露出了一个无奈的笑容，她仰躺在床上，看着天花板上繁复的装饰花纹，却不能阻止某些思绪飘入自己的脑中。<br/><br/>怀中的望海已经败给了酒精的力量，她此刻像一个累坏了的孩子似的，陷入了很深很深的梦中，刚才发生的一切对她来说像是彻底不存在一般，不曾在她的记忆中留下任何足迹。<br/><br/>或许到了明天，她根本不会记得今夜的一切吧。<br/><br/>但是你又是为什么要做出这样的事情。<br/><br/>这样一来，不就……回不去了吗。<br/><br/>Saki轻轻揉捏着怀中人的耳朵，无奈地苦笑了起来。<br/><br/>“nozo桑，你到底要我拿你怎么办才好……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>